The Tale of Two Twins
by GracieMo1321
Summary: • Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, best friends with Graciela Louis, a muggle born from America, after the tragedy of the Second War. During an attack, led by the remaining Death Eaters, on Hogsmeade, Hermione and Graciela get pushed back 25 years to the time of the Marauders 6th year. Disguised as twins, 'Mione and Gracie are forced to live on a new path.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything to do with Harry Potter. JKR is queen, all hail that perfectness._

 _AN: This is my first fan fic! This is so exciting_ _no flames please, just constructive criticism and hopefully praise. Review to your hearts content!_

 _Also, this is story is canon until the final battle, Fred survived the war. I just couldn't kill him off just yet! Also, I completely disregarded the epilogue. I would say I'm sorry but then that would be a lie._

 _Thanks!_

 _~MollyMay_

 **September 2001**

It was a warm late summer day, with a slight chill to the air. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, was currently pacing back in forth in her new book shop in Hogsmeade. Her co-owner and close friend Graciela Louis sat in a corner with a novel on her lap, chuckling at her in dismay. Graciela was a stubborn witch, with chestnut colored hair, eyes that were a golden hazel, but blazed green when angry or surprised. She didn't look like much, with her short stature of 5 foot even, or her soft heart shaped face. But take one look at how she walked, or wait a moment and let her speak, and her whole personality shines right through like a flare. And open her mouth she did.

"I don't even know why the hell you're so worried about 'Mione!" She exclaimed in her sharp American accent. Oh yeah, she was American too.

"What if the kids don't like our new shop? I mean, we are right next door to the Weasley's shop, and we can hardly compare to that bright thing they call a sign out front!" Hermione said wringing her hands together.

"Oh yeah, because a small bookstore getaway can totally compare itself to the most highly known prank shop in the wizarding world!" Graciela snorted and rolled her eyes as she opened her book back up.

Hermione looked at her friend and stared. She seemed to be doing all right, considering. You almost couldn't even tell from the set of her shoulders that Graciela lost everything a year ago today. Hermione and Graciela met through Harry, the boy who lived, after Harry left for a year abroad in America. Harry had gone and wanted to meet people overseas who might not know him as the Boy-who-lived and he'd gotten his wish. He met Gracie at a wizarding bar in Massachusetts on his way to the Salem school there. Harry and Ginny had been on a mutually exclusive break, so Harry and Gracie hit it off and were dating a week later. Tonight was the one year anniversary that Harry was going to propose to Gracie, and instead went missing on the job. Gracie still wore the ring she found in their bedroom dresser on a chain around her neck.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? I get enough pity from the girls, I don't need it from you too." Gracie was staring at her with her eyebrows scrunched up in obvious distaste.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't even realize I was staring."

But Gracie wasn't listening. Her jaw had dropped, her eyes had gone wide, her face paled of all color, and her hand raised to point out the window at the front of the shop. She only said one word, "Harry."

Hermione flung around to face the window, there being held in a Death Eater's grip, was an unconscious Harry. Hermione and Graciela flung themselves out of their shop and out into the square.

After Voldemort's death, Death Eaters had made a run for it. Every Auror in Britain were searching for another dozen Death Eaters after the war. But they'd all gone underground. Harry disappeared that night a year ago because he'd gotten a tip on a Death Eater's whereabouts. He never came home. Now, here he was.

"Harry!" Graciela screamed his name struggling against Hermione to get to him.

Fred and George came running out of their shop, with Verity and Ron right on his heels. Within moments, Ginny and Luna came hurrying out of The Three Broomsticks, and Draco came sprinting out of the Quiditch shop. They all formed a semi-circle surrounding Hermione and Graciela.

When Graciela was introduced to Draco, they both hit it off really well and became close friends much to the dismay of the others, but soon he was welcomed as part of their friend group, but not without lots and lots of swearing and fights at first.

Now they stood, united, against one of the last dark wizards in the world, with his hand gripped onto the back of their best friend's shirt.

"Give us back Harry!" "What do you want?!" "Let him go!" They all shouted seemingly in unison at varying levels of outrage, fear, and hope.

The Death Eater just chuckled, his face hidden behind his mask. Suddenly, Harry seemed to wake up and whipped his head up to stare at the twins and yelled, "George! Fred! Give the girls the necklace and go! NOW."

The Death Eater's body tensed in fury as he threw Harry to the ground and fired off the spell, " _Avada Kedavra_!" The green light shot forward and hit Ron right in the chest before anyone could even pull up a shield.

In a flash, a half a dozen Death Eaters all popped into existence throwing killing curse after killing curse, as Fred and George made their way to Mione and Gracie who were now crying and screaming at the dead red-headed figure sprawling on the ground.

"Come on!" yelled Fred, tears streaming down his face.

"We have to get you two into the shop!" George exclaimed eyes clouded with grief as they each grabbed a screaming girl by the arm.

Luna, Ginny, Verity, and Draco all covered them with a unifying _protego._ The girls were struggling against George and Fred's grips as they continued screaming and trying to reach for Harry. Finally with a look to their twin, they hoisted the girls over their shoulders, and sprinted into their shop, not stopping until they were in the back inventory room.

"We're only going to put you down, if you two promise not to try to run back out there."

"Because this room is warded and you can't leave until we want you to anyway,"

"So don't even bother trying. We've got a lot to talk about,"

"And not a lot of time to do it."

"Alright?"

Mione and Gracie nodded, both of them struggling to stop their sobs, faces pressed up against the boy's shoulder blades. The twins put them down and gripped the girls by their shoulders, making the girls look them in the eyes.

"We know this is confusing," Said Fred, struggling to get his words out.

"And we know you want to get out there and try to save Harry," George said, equally struggling.

"Try?!" The girls screeched, eyes blazing in anger.

"Yes. Try."

"Harry told us to give you the necklace,"

"Which only means one thing,"

"That the only possible course right now,"

"The backup plan in case everything went to shite,"

"Is up to you two,"

"Or we're all goners."

"What? I don't understand. Fred, George, what do you mean?" Mione asked, confusion clearly displayed on her face.

The twins took a deep breath until they both said in unison, "Harry wants you two to change everything."

"But how?" Gracie asked, equally confused as Mione, but also curious.

"With this." One of the twins, Fred, reached behind his back and pulled out a small burgundy bag. Reaching in, Fred pulls out a necklace. A Time Turner, ruby red in color, with runes carved onto the hourglass: Behind, Years, Change, and Destiny.

"Harry wants you to go back, change everything. Make it so we don't have to go through this bloody war in the first place. Save his parents, save Sirius, Remus, Tonks, everyone." George explained. "First, you're going to need to drink this." Pulling out two vials filled with a purple potion.

"It's our own invention, we call it TwinSpeak," Fred continued, "It gives you the ability to connect your minds, so you can speak to each other wherever you are, silently, so you never have to worry about making sure you both follow the same story or tell people different lies."

"You'll also need a disguise, and a cover story," George nervously said, looking back and forth to both of the shocked silent girls. "Any questions?"

Gracie snorted, "Just a few. Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Work?!" Mione exclaimed, sounding slightly hysterical. "Work?! Time travel is tricky! You're not supposed to mess with time!"

"We're losing a war Mione! People are dead! Ron just died! Harry knew you wouldn't like it at first Mione, but we've no other option!" Fred was practically shouting.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting could be heard distinctly, as if they had entered the shop.

George and Fred exchanged a worried glance. "Okay, we're running out of time. You two need to drink this potion. Now."

"Mione. We have to. Think about it. Think about a future, where Harry never had to become the Chosen One. Sirius doesn't die. James and Lily don't die. Harry gets to grow up loved and with his parents. Possibly getting caught? And spending time in prison? Or dying? Isn't that worth it?" Gracie pleaded, staring at Mione, begging her to understand.

"Yes. I supposed it is." Mione said, the fire returning to her eyes. "Fred. George. You said this potion is called TwinSpeak?" Turning to the twins with determination.

"Yeah, cause it mimics what Forge and I have."

"Just like, I can tell what Gred is thinking, or if he's in pain."

"Perfect. Then I know our cover story." Mione said

Gracie scrunched up her forehead as Mione explained her plan quickly. Travelling back, not as friends, but sisters. Twins. Charming their bodies so they looked identical, taking traits from each other, Gracie's hair color, Mione's height, Gracie's curves, but Mione's long legs, so on and so forth. The only difference would be their eyes. Graciela would keep her golden hazel, while Hermione would keep her honey brown. Both were scarred by the war. Mione with her Mudblood scar and the purple scar from Dolohov's curse in the MOM, Gracie with a scar on her collar bone from when she was hit with a Splitting spell, and a huge scar spelling "Mine" on her back along with little ones all over from when she was kidnapped by a Werewolf for over 4 weeks. Gracie considered this and explained a spell she created that would magically recreate each scar on another person, so that Hermione and Graciela would look more like twins who actually went through the same war, but it would have consequences so it would be best to do it at the last second. No one questioned what these consequences would be. Then something seemed to occur to Hermione. "What about memories? We essentially went through two different wars. What if we encounter a llegimens? We need to have the same memories of war. Or at least our memories, but adding the other person in them."

"I've thought of that." Gracie said, rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans. "I've got it covered… I think. I'll have to cast a spell almost simultaneously with the scar recreation spell, but I got it."

Mione looked ready to start arguing when there was a high pitched scream, followed by a large thump against the other side of the door.

"Hurry! Do everything now!" Fred and George yelled, handing Mione the TimeTurner and turning towards the door, wands at the ready, blocking the girls from the door just in case.

The girls, wide eyed, clinked the vials of potions together with a silent 'bottoms up' and gulped down the potion. Graciela practically gagged on it while Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust.

'Well that's disgusting.' Graciela thought to herself

"You're telling me!" Hermione exclaimed.

'What? I never said anything out loud!'

"Yes you did!" Hermione practically screeched

"No. I didn't. Which is fine, because now we know the potion works!" Graciela said, delight spreading across her face.

The door blew open and Harry flew through the air and landed roughly, just a few feet in front of the twins, blood seeping from his body onto the floor. Harry tossed George a small vial full of blue sand before collapsing. Fred flung up a _protego_ while George rushed to the girls, pouring the blue sand into the Time Turner that was in Mione's hands. Then he took the TimeTurner and wrapped it around both of their necks before rushing back to Fred and casting his own _protego_. Fred screamed at the girls to hurry up and finish the spell. Gracie was standing in shock at the bodies of Luna, Draco, Ginny, and Verity, all slumped in different uncomfortable looking positions, eyes open and glazed in death. Hermione was wrapped in Gracie's arms, shoulders shaking in silent sobs, as if trying to contain screams of agony her own eyes stuck on her friend's dead bodies.

"Mione. Gracie." Harry rasped, choking on his own blood, "Please, go. Save us all."

The girls nodded, tears streaming down their faces, as a dozen Death Eaters started piling into the back room. Harry casted one last _protego_ as Graciela and Hermione prepared themselves, wands in their right hands, as Hermione started twisting the TimeTurner twenty-five times and Graciela started chanting her recreation spell.

'One…Two… Three…'

'Inclinatis oculis videre et figuram nos similes vultus, ut simul ad perfectionem, non solum, sed corpus et animam simul creando geminos ubi erat. Cicatrices meae tua cicatrices est, ut tua vulnera mea, dolorem, memoria quidem patitur, fac me tecum cicatrices meae' *

Suddenly, as the last turn was spun on the TimeTurner, both girls screamed in agony, Hermione and Graciela crumpled in on themselves as old scars reopened and new ones were carved into their flesh along with a pulling sensation started in their stomachs. The last thing either girls saw was the exhaustion from holding up the shield spell turned to relief on Harry, Fred, and George's faces, only to each be blasted with killing curses and crumpled to the ground, eyes lifelessly staring at them, just as the pulling sensation grew and sucked the girls back in time.

 **September 1976**

"I don't know Prongs. Maybe it's just me, or does Remus look a bit more Moony today than usual?"

"I think you might be right Pads, Moony does look a bit Moony."

"What are you two idiots talking about? How can I look a bit more Moony than I normally do?" Remus scoffed.

The Marauders, minus Peter who got detention, were walking along the shelves in the back of Zonko's, looking for the next perfect prank.

"Well Moony old pal," Sirius began after throwing an arm around Remus' shoulder, "that's easy. You're just acting like you, but more you."

Remus rolled his eyes, "And I supposed a Sirius who was more Sirius would just have a woman falling into his lap instead of having to even say hello first, yeah?" Remus scoffed again as Sirius just looked excited at the prospect, and before he could shrug Sirius' arm off his shoulders, he sensed something and grew really tense.

"Oh come on Moony, Pads and I are just kidding." James whined.

"Shut up, something's wrong." Remus said, looking as if he was smelling the air around him. Which he totally was.

Abruptly, the air thickened, swirling together in a single spot, not inches from where the boys stood. Remus clutched Sirius by his jacket and started pulling him and James back as the air twirled around and around, thick as smoke, creating something that wasn't there before. Twin sounds of screams pierced the air as two body like shapes formed in the smoke like air, as all of the lights flared brighter than ever before exploding and plunging the room in shadows. Light streamed solely in by the windows as two thumps resounded onto the floor where the smoke once was. Remus flared his nose just once before the familiar coppery scent of blood washed over his senses. Sirius' eyes widened as realized the same thing. James casted a _lumos_ , and all three boys stared in disbelief, as the light from James' wand lit up to show the two figures of what looked like horribly bloody teenage girls. One of the girls moaned softly in pain, spurring the boys into action as Remus and James shrugged out of their robes, James handing his to Sirius. Remus and Sirius slowly approached the girls with James right behind them.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked quietly, noticing behind him that there was a crowd growing.

"What kind of a stupid question is that Padfoot? They're covered in blood! Of course they aren't okay!" Remus whispered harshly in exasperation.

"Padfoot?" The girl who moaned softly asked, confusion evident even through all of the pain.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten, let's get you two up to the castle. What's your name?" Sirius asked. James and Remus couldn't help but roll their eyes at Sirius, ever the charmer.

"No. No. Mione!" The girl moaned pitifully in pain, refusing to let Sirius touch her as she reached for the other girl.

"Gracie?" The other girl asked softly. Suddenly she started coughing, blood spurting out of her mouth. "How many?"

The boys looked to each other in confusion, but the first girl, Gracie, seemed to know what she meant.

"Too many Mione. Too many." Softly spoken, Remus almost had to use his wolf hearing to detect it. Then the girl gasped as in realization, "They're dead. Mione, they're all dead."

The boys gasped loudly, causing the other girl, Mione to whip her gaze up at them, groaning in pain as she did so. Suddenly she gripped Gracie's hands and her mouth dropped, gaze stuck on James. She whimpered causing Gracie to look where Mione was. Gracie's face paled and tightened her grip on Mione. The two both looked surprised but in anguish as they said one word, perfectly in unison, both in a perfect combination of horror and hope, before the darkness of unconsciousness seemed to overtake them.

"Harry."

 _*_ _Inclinatis oculis videre et figuram nos similes vultus, ut simul ad perfectionem, non solum, sed corpus et animam simul creando geminos ubi erat._ _Cicatrices meae tua cicatrices est, ut tua vulnera mea, dolorem, memoria quidem patitur, fac me tecum cicatrices meae- Translates to: Shift our eyes, face, and figure, make us similar in looks, combining us to near perfection, not only mind, but body and soul, creating twins where there once was none. My scars become your scars, your scars become mine, pain, memories, experiences true, let me share my scars with you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, and even if I changed my name to J.K. Rowling, I still wouldn't own anything._

 _AN: Review please! I want to know what you think so I can make this awesome! Just to recap, Fred didn't die in the final battle at Hogwarts, but pretty much everyone died in Hogsmeade while Hermione and Graciela were escaping. The pronunciation of Graciela is very straight forward, but no worries because I'm sure Gracie will have no problem sorting people out who pronounce it wrong ;)_

 _There were a few questions as to why the girls decided to give each other their scars along with the memories, and I will do my best to explain that a little bit more. Thanks so much for your patience as I figure out this whole writing shindig._

 _The boys gasped loudly, causing the other girl, Mione to whip her gaze up at them, groaning in pain as she did so. Suddenly she gripped Gracie's hands and her mouth dropped, gaze stuck on James. She whimpered causing Gracie to look where Mione was. Gracie's face paled and tightened her grip on Mione. The two both looked surprised but in anguish as they said one word, perfectly in unison, both in a perfect combination of horror and hope, before the darkness of unconsciousness seemed to overtake them._

" _Harry."_

The strong, overwhelming smell of antiseptic was the first thing to pierce Graciela's mind. The second was the sense of Hermione's mind, anxiously working a million miles a minute.

'Hermione! Calm down. What's going on? Why can't I see anything?'

'Your eyes are closed genius. But don't open them yet! We need to come up with a game plan' Hermione's voice echoed in her head as thoughts flitted past, still working and not stopping for a moment.

'Damn, you really are the brightest witch of your age, Mione. But I have to ask, where are we?'

'Hmm… I'd say the hospital wing at Hogwarts is the most likely. We were in Hogsmeade when we were brought back, so we probably ended up in the same building just 20 years before.'

'Who were those boys who found us? That one boy looked like,'

'Harry.' They both thought simultaneously.

'From what I've been told, Harry looked almost exactly like his father, so I'm guessing that was him.' Hermione said matter of fact-like.

'Okay, so what's the game plan? I can feel pain on my arm, back, and stomach. Is it the same for you?' Curiosity got the better of Gracie before she could stop from asking.

'Yes. Also from the needle pricking feeling all over my body, I would say that's from the Cruciatus curse that we both suffered from multiple times.'

The sound of voices arguing attracted the girls' attention. From the sounds of it, three very irate boys were arguing with an older sounding woman's voice.

'The lady sounds like Madam Pomfrey, and the boy's voices must be James, Sirius, and Remus.' Hermione mused, sounding entertained that they were arguing.

At the sound of their names, memories flashed through Graciela's mind, an older Sirius and Remus. Hermione's memories whizzed through Graciela's head in a whirl so suddenly, she whimpered at the onslaught of images. From the sound coming from Hermione, she knew that Hermione was seeing all of Graciela's memories as well. The sound broke the argument, the room swallowing all noises save for the cries of the two girls, as every conversation halted. A particularly strong memory of when Hermione first became friends with Harry and Ron, along with a strong memory of Graciela and Harry's first meeting in a store in the wizarding part of Salem caused both girls to start crying as they both whispered "Harry" over and over again. This only stopped once a vial was pushed up to the girl's mouth, and the Dreamless Sleep potion was swallowed, and the darkness overtook the girls once more.

Hermione became semi-conscious when the feel of someone's hands clasped hers. Hermione felt the shock and instant alertness of Graciela's mind next to her left, and Hermione was given a mental awareness that someone had grasped Graciela's hand as well. With that realization, also came the awareness of someone also pacing at the foot of her bed, glancing worriedly both at her and Graciela.

'My twin' Hermione thought, realizing truly for the first time, how thought out Harry's plan had been.

'My twin.' Graciela echoed. 'Guess I'll have to get used to that. I've always wanted a twin.'

'Well I always wanted a sibling, so I guess we both got our wish.' Hermione silently chuckled.

'What are we going to tell them once we actually wake up because it's not like we can just say that we're from the future.'

'And you have an American accent whereas I have a British one.' Hermione pointed out.

'Well, we could always say that our parents got divorced and one took me to the States and you stayed here, and we only saw each other on holidays and then after we finished school.' Gracie offered.

'Most of that is good, but we need to lie about our age. We have to make it seem like we're the same age as The Marauders, it'll be easier that way.'

'Okay, then we found each other after one parent died, I came to live with you in Britain, we got attacked by Death Eaters, other parent died, and whom had made an emergency portkey and brought us here. There!' Gracie thought, privately proud of her quick thinking.

'Good. Okay, you lived with Dad in the States, he died, so you moved to live with Ma in Britain, she died in the same attack that gave us these scars, after we were tortured, we tried to escape and that's when we made the emergency portkey that bought us to here because I've been here once with Ma, yeah?' Hermione checked and once Graciela gave her a silent nod, they both agreed to "wake up".

"Mione?" Graciela moaned, the pain making her voice come out in more of a rasp then she wanted.

"Gracie?" Hermione choked back out.

The hand that was holding Mione's lightly squeezed hers as she tried to move toward her twin.

The twins opened their eyes, slowly, painfully, the harsh lights making their eyes burn. "Mione! Mione! Where are you?" Gracie cried.

Hermione would have thought that she was laying it on thick if she couldn't feel how sincere Gracie was in her panic and pain.

The boy version of Sirius, holding Gracie's hand, pushed back on her shoulders as she tried to sit up. "Calm down, she's right next to you, you're safe. You're safe." He said, rubbing his other hand up and down her arm. Hermione was getting the same treatment from the young Remus, one hand clutched in hers, the other rubbing soothingly up and down her arm.

"I want my sister," Hermione pleaded suddenly filled with panic and anxiety at the thought of not being near her twin, and looking up into Remus' eyes. "Help me get to my sister. Please."

No other words were needed as Remus picked Hermione's aching body up gently, carrying her over to Graciela's bed, as James transfigured it to be large enough to hold both of them. As soon as Remus lowered Hermione onto the other bed, Graciela forced her hand out of Sirius' and turned toward her sister, facing each other, and they both clasped hands as they curled their bodies around each other. An ache Hermione didn't even realize was there, eased, as soon as she and Graciela touched. Graciela seemed to feel the same, as they both sighed and their tense bodies relaxed slightly. That didn't stop the rest of their body to painfully remind them of the spell they did. "Pain potion?" Hermione heard Graciela ask.

James scrambled for the pain potions behind him and reached forward to hand the girls each one. Hermione and Graciela couldn't stop the flinch the passed through both of their features as they grasped the potions. They also couldn't help but notice the frown on James' face when he caught the flinch.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely as Graciela just nodded before they both raised the potion to their lips. Hermione felt pity at the knowledge of what the future had in store for James and offered a small smile "I'm Hermione, and this is my twin Graciela." She offered. She also noticed Sirius trying out the pronunciations causing Graciela to chuckle softly.

"Great names right? Her-my-own-knee and Gray-cee-el-la. Our parents must have hated us." Graciela said the pronunciations slowly, only to end with another chuckle, this time accompanied by Hermione's own low laugh.

Sirius smirked and said, "James, Remus, and Sirius." Pointing to each of the boy before pointing to himself.

"Oh man. Your name is Sirius? Well, Sirius, you can officially join the club." Graciela started to laugh again only to clutch her stomach in pain. "Damn, that hurts. Okay, no laughing, got it."

The boys all started to look worried when they realized Hermione was also clutching her stomach. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, James blurted out, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"What didn't?" Graciela said distastefully with a snort. "Tortured, everyone we love killed," she paused as she thought about it for a moment, "More torture, more torture, and more torture."

The Marauders all widened their eyes in shock at the complete dismissal of being tortured as if it happened on a daily basis, which for all they knew was what happened. They all noticed Hermione grip Graciela's hand as if Graciela was the one needing the comfort more than Hermione.

'Remind me again why we decided giving each other our scars would be beneficial to the plan?' Graciela asked Hermione silently.

'Too be honest? Can you imagine Fred and George going through torture and somehow not ending up with the same exact scars? We made it look as if the torture just happened, if we were together when the torture happened, I can't imagine someone like Bellatrix not carving identical scars on us to try to get us to talk, or even using a linking spell to make me feel your pain and vice versa.' Hermione's soft voice barely above a whisper, even in Graciela's head.

'True. Okay, yeah, that… that makes sense. Twisted Sons of Bitches.' Graciela said anger twisting her face.

"Umm… Hermione? Graciela? Are you okay?" Remus asked

'He's a werewolf remember? He can sense your anger Gracie.' Mione told her. "Yes, Remus, we're fine. Given the circumstances." Hermione added out loud.

"Yes, Remus." Madam Pomfrey added, stepping into the curtain, "The girls shall be fine. I need you boys to leave so I can change the girls' dressings, so why don't you boys get some food and go to bed."

"But Madam Pomfrey!" James exclaimed face full of worry. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

"We'll Mr. Potter. For now, these two need their rest, and so do you boys. Now go." Madam Pomfrey said sternly, silently daring the boys to push the issue.

Heads hung in disappointment, the boys muttered a goodbye to the twins as they made their way out of the hospital wing.

'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'I just thought of something.'

'Yes, what is it Graciela?'

'I performed a recreation spell.'

'Okay? And…?'

'It recreates whatever you want, and I changed it so it would recreate our scars…'

'What's your point Gracie?'

'That means our scars themselves are perfectly identical, as if we came from the same torture at the same time. But the scars that were originally ours to begin with, have healed some, only to be reopened with the recreation spell. That means while your scar on your arm is going to look as if it actually was carved into you, mine will just look as if someone made a copy of yours and placed it on my arm causing me to bleed a little.'

'Shit. You're right.' Hermione's voice was tainted with fear.

'I think, we'll have to go with a story closer to the truth then we actually wanted. Like that idea you had with the linking spell. Say a spell was cast on us so we could feel every single bit of torture that the other one was going through, only our Twin Bond magnified it and caused whatever to be carved on my body be replicated onto yours and vice versa.' Graciela thought, her mind going off like a dozen lightbulbs. 'Also, you always yell at me for my language, so now it's your turn. Watch the language missy.' Graciela chuckled silently in amusement.

'Right. Sorry, you're right. Wait, a second though," Hermione paused, glancing back up at Pomfrey. 'Accidental magic. Do you remember hearing the story of Fred and George's accidental magic?'

'Of course! Molly tells it any chance she can get! They were so frightened by a spider that they got their hands clasped together for a week, and it would have lasted longer if George hadn't gotten mad at Fred. No one could figure out how they got them stuck together, or how they got separated.' Graciela mused, a warm feeling bursting through the Twin Bond at the fond memory.

'Exactly! Think about it Gracie. Accidental magic caused by twins, that no one could figure out how to undo. What if our first accidental magic was a linking spell? We could explain the scars and our mind link from that. We say it linked us because Mum and Dad split up and we always wanted to be there for each other no matter what, and used accidental magic, linking us physically and psychically. No one could figure out how to unlink us…' Hermione paused again as if considering something, 'maybe that can explain why you're American? Our parents thought distance could sever it, and since they were already divorced, we were separated and you moved to the States?'

'That could actually work, Mione! You're brilliant! But what do we do about Dumbledore?' Graciela asked, keeping her eye on Pomfrey as she hustled about grabbing potions with her back to the girls. 'He'll try to use llegimency on us, which he won't find anything because I taught you occulmency myself, not to mention with our TwinBond, if he were to get through our walls all he'd get is a headache from both of our thoughts at the same time. But nevertheless, he'll get suspicious if he can't get through our walls even with as weak as we are. Not to mention the questions our scars will present.'

'So we make Pomfrey keep the scars to herself, only allow her to tell Dumbledore the necessities, that we have scars, have obvious signs of being in a battle and being tortured, but keep the distinction of the scars a secret between the three of us. Not like we can hide away these scars with her being our healer. Besides, she's probably already seen them.' Hermione silently waved off her twin's concern. 'If we have to, we'll make her take a vow.' Graciela nodded her head minutely in agreement.

"Madam… Pomfrey?" Graciela questioned, "Can we ask you a favor?" Both girls struggled into a sitting position, hands still tightly clasped together, eyes filled with determination.

"Of course dears, what can I help you with?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes were filled with concern for the girls wrapped in bloody bandages, as she turned toward their slight frames and remembered what they looked like when they were brought in unconscious. Their skin so marred and damaged, all there was to see before was blood and obvious curse wounds and what looked to be knife wounds.

"We know this might be a lot to ask, Madam," Hermione began.

"But, we have to ask that whatever you see under these wrappings be kept strictly confidential." Graciela continued.

"We know you have to tell the Headmaster of the school some of your findings," Hermione continued, her knuckles white from clutching at Graciela's hands.

"But some of these wounds are words, and we'd like what they say, specifically, to be kept just between us." Graciela finished flickering her concern filled eyes back between her sister and her healer.

"Oh my." Madam Pomfrey stated. "If the story of your scars and the words themselves might bring danger to our school, then I must tell the Headmaster. But," She paused as she saw the disappointment in their eyes at her statement rush back to hope. "If there is no possible way the words themselves could cause danger, then it will remain between us girls."

Happiness lit the twins' features as they said repeatedly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Let's get this show on the road then girls, shall we? One at a time please. Which one of you would like to go first?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Umm… One final thing Madam." Graciela began this time.

"Oh?" Pomfrey questioned, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes Madam. We would just like to warn you of the linking spell." Hermione stated.

"And why is that dears?" Pomfrey asked.

"When we were children, our first accidental spout of magic was a linking spell," Hermione began.

"It eased when we were separated by our parents after they divorced," Graciela added.

"But since we found one another again, the spell has gotten much stronger, now normally it wouldn't be a problem, I'd just feel Graciela's pain and she would feel mine."

"But because as we were tortured, and a word was carved into my back," Graciela explained

"And one was carved into my arm," Hermione added.

"Not only did we feel each other's pain, but I believe the word on my back and the word on her arm, have been magically recreated on the other." Graciela concluded.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes glazed over with sadness as they started their explanation and by the time they'd finished, her face had paled, her eyes slack with grief, mouth turned down into a frown, as tears gathered in her eyes. Taking a few moments to gather herself and her professional mask returning, Madam Pomfrey gave them a no nonsense look as she told them, "Well, let's see it then."

Hermione and Graciela gave each other a slightly nervous look, before carefully unwrapping the bandage on their arms. Keeping their eyes on the MediWitch, watching as first her eyes widened, jaw popped open, and tears sprang to her eyes as she took in the word. Mudblood.

"That is horrible." Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"That's not all." Hermione said, as she looked to her twin for comfort.

"Let's just get it over with." Graciela muttered as she turned her back to her twin and lifted her blood caked shirt, allowing Hermione to start pulling off the make shift bandage that Madam Pomfrey had placed after no healing spells seemed to work. There, carved hastily in big jagged lines was the word "Mine" each letter reaching from the tops of both shoulder blades down to the middle of her back.

"And... and you have the same mark?" Madam Pomfrey stuttered, tears making a steady path down her face.

"Yes. I believe so. Madam Pomfrey, please, can you keep the specifics of the scars to yourself?" Hermione asked as Graciela righted her shirt over the hideous mark. Hermione clutched at Graciela's cold hand as she waited for Madam Pomfrey to respond.

She didn't have to wait long as Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and got a determined look in her eye. "Yes." She said not hesitating for a moment. "I will keep your secret, even from the Headmaster. Now. Let's get those ugly things cleaned up shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: My name is not J.K Rowling so I do not own any of this no matter how much I wish it to be so._

 _AN: Ahhh! It's been so long! I'm so sorry! With 3 tests, a presentation, and a speech all in a week and a half, writing just seemed impossible! I promise, I will try to update at least once more this week since my schedule is pretty relaxed. I can't promise more than one update next week though because after this week I have to get cracking at my finals. Long A.N done! Let's get to the fun stuff!_

" _I will keep your secret, even from the Headmaster. Now. Let's get those ugly things cleaned up shall we?"_

Cleaning up the bloody marks on their bodies took much longer then should have been necessary, but within time their arms and backs stopped weeping blood and Graciela and Hermione were wrapped in crisp, white bandages, greedily drinking pain potions, and laying with their hands clasped together on the magically enlarged hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey looked them over with her critical mind and nodded as if saying "I guess that'll do". She took the empty vials from the girls, set it on her work table, and told them, "Okay, now that you girls are all set, I'm sure the Headmaster would like to talk to you, so I'm going to send for him."

The girls nodded at her in complete unison, each minds going off at a million miles a minute as they hatched their plan on how to keep Dumbledore out of their heads.

'We could just cry out in pain every time we feel it?' Gracie thought, a small smirk on her face.

'What would that accomplish though?' Mione asked, as she turned to face her twin.

'Just follow my lead.' Gracie thought as her smirk was wiped from her face as her eyes swished to the door swinging open to reveal an old man wearing a bright purple robe with yellow stars along the trim and had a long white beard, spectacles, and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah I'm so glad you two young ladies are awake! My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at this school." Dumbledore stated as he took in the misshapen appearance of the girls.

"Thank you for you hospitality sir, my sister and I," Graciela gestured to Hermione, "are very grateful that you allowed us to stay here and get better."

"Not to worry my dears, it is my pleasure to help those in need." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight. "It is a concern, though, how you turned up in Hogsmeade, clearly been through quite an ordeal."

"Yes, quite an ordeal, as you said." Graciela said, her eyes narrowing in anger.

Hermione, knowing that Graciela was one to switch emotions faster than one could blink, was a little confused as to where Graciela was going with this conversation. She placed a concerned hand on Graciela's arm, watching as Graciela's suddenly tense shoulders relaxed minutely. "Sir," Hermione began, as she watched Graciela's mouth stay firmly shut. "I apologize, we would love to be able to explain everything about what happened to us, but I'm afraid we cannot say everything for the safety of others. It's very hard to talk about what happened, but we will explain as much as we can in due time."

Dumbledore's sparkling eyes turned from Graciela's hard, cold eyes, to Hermione's as equally hard but slightly warmer eyes, as if to say "So, she's the rational one of the two I see." At the slight, Graciela's eyes hardened more, if it were possible. Hermione, felt for Graciela's emotions with the bond and only felt slight irritation, and not the anger she thought she should be feeling.

'Good cop versus bad cop?' Hermione questioned silently. Only a flickering of color in Graciela's eyes and a silent 'yes' was all Hermione needed before continuing on in the conversation with Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, sir, excuse my twin, it's been a rough few hours for us."

Graciela snorted and mumbled what sounded like, "More like a rough few years."

Ignoring her twin, Hermione continued, "I think we both need to rest a little more before we are ready for your questions, which I'm sure you have plenty. For now, I guess we'll just fully introduce ourselves." Graciela looked up at Hermione with a silent look. 'What should we say our last name is?' Mione asked.

'I don't know. Both Louis and Granger are muggle names. Are we going to say we're Muggleborn? Cause, I mean, Pomfrey's seen our scars, so unless you can come up with a way for why we are marked as Muggleborns and then say we aren't…' Graciela trailed off. 'Is there a Muggleborn you knew that could work better for our last name?'

'Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley…' Mione rattled off a couple of more names but Gracie had stopped listening.

'Hermione and Graciela Creevey, Hermione and Graciela Thomas, Hermione and Graciela Clearwater….' Graciela thought silently as Hermione stopped rattling off names and silently looked at her sister.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey quietly watched as the Twins looked to be in a silent conversation with each other, when they say Hermione suddenly nod enthusiastically at her twin.

"Well sir, Madam," Hermione started, 'Sorry Dean,' Hermione added silently, "I'd like to introduce you to my sister and myself. Our names are Hermione and Graciela Clearwater. We were separated when we were babies,"

"Notice the difference in accents," Graciela interrupted, causing Hermione to level a glare at her.

"Causing me to be privately taught with tutors, and Graciela to go schooling in the States. Once our father died, and I was told I had a twin sister, Graciela moved to England to live with me and Mum, and then after Mum died and some complications arose, we were sent here. We were told that there was no safer place than Hogwarts, and that help came to any who asked for it. So you see sir, that's why we're here. We're asking for your help." Hermione took a breath as she finished her monologue and waited for Dumbledore to respond.

'Laying it on a bit thick are we?' Graciela silently scoffed.

'No… I don't think so, Dumbledore will eat it right up. Trust me.' Hermione replied with a scoff of her own.

Graciela clutched her head as a wave of memories and facts flew by her eyes along with silent fury from the consequences of some of Dumbledore's actions all for the "Greater Good".

"Are you alright Miss Clearwater?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Graciela bit out, trying to contain all of her rage. 'He did all of THAT for the bloody greater good?! Harry actually lived under the stairs until he was fucking ELEVEN YEARS OLD?!'

'Yes, but Gracie, you need to calm down. Now.' Hermione watched as her twin struggled to calm her emotions. Turning back to Dumbledore she said, "Sir, I'm so sorry, but would you mind saving your questions for later? My sister and I are exhausted, and we have plenty of time to answer your questions later."

"Yes, yes my dear. Rest up, I will have Madam Pomfrey call me once you two are awake so we can talk some more." With a nod to Pomfrey, Dumbledore and his bright purple robe were swishing towards the exit of the hospital wing.

Once he was gone, Pomfrey went and handed the girls a sleeping draught, turned out the lights, and closed the privacy curtain around the twins, allowing them to hold onto one another as they thought of their crazy day so far and drifted off into an uneasy but deep sleep.

Later that Evening

The sound of the privacy curtain was the first indicator to the suddenly awake twins that they were not alone. The second, was hushing and whispering voices in the dark from right next to their beds. The third, was a very irate Hermione and Graciela as they stuck their glowing wands into the faces of none other than Sirius Black and James Potter. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in." Graciela drawled. James Potter's eyes were stuck on the slight sparks escaping from Graciela's wand that was pointed right in between his eyebrows. Sirius Black's eyes were slightly amused but guarded as if he didn't quite believe that Hermione had the guts to jinx him but was readying himself just in case. Hermione didn't even hesitate with a nonverbal _immobulus_ followed by a neatly worded _accio_ at James and Sirius's wands as Graciela put up privacy spells, ending it with a _muffliato_.

'Well this is a problem.' Mione said and scoffed as Graciela rolled her eyes.

'No dip, Sherlock. I had no idea.' Sarcasm oozed out of Gracie's inner monologue.

Hermione sighed, "What are we going to do with you two?"

Graciela crossed her arms over one another, "Sneaking into a girls room, when you had no idea what we could have been wearing, not to mention NOT wearing," she smirked as she saw Black and Potter's eyes swell and widen, "especially when you take into consideration that you just met said girls, and know that they've been tortured, yet you still chose to come in no matter the consequences."

"Oh yes! Let's not forget about that!" Hermione jumped in, her hair starting to spark. "The consequences! You're lucky you're so bloody loud and woke us up as soon as you opened the curtain, or else you could have been dead! Or at least seriously injured! And we would have felt extremely guilty if we had hurt you! We survived torture and all of our friends and family dying! You don't think we could have been, I don't know, a LITTLE jumpy?!" Hermione finished, her hair throwing off sparks with anger but her eyes full of sadness and guilt. By the end of Hermione's rant, Black and Potter's faces had paled as they took in the depth of their mistake.

But Graciela wasn't feeling as if they had truly gotten the message. So, she took her wand, waved her hand over it while muttering under her breath until a list of spells appeared, thankful that in her anxiety for the opening of her shop she had taken to target practice. Multiple spells appeared, firstly the privacy spells and lumos that she had used moment before, and then suddenly it was an array of curses, hexes, and spells that most people would believe to be spells only used in War. Graciela thought of them only as necessary in the times, and was glad that she had spent the morning sending slicing curses, _reductos_ , and other quite possibly dark curses, at mannequins out in a field. "All of the spells I have used in the last 24 hours. As you can see, there's quite an extensive amount. I'm not sure if you'll recognize all of them, as some are of my own creation, but I'm sure you'll recognize a fair few." She smirked as Potter looked as if he was going to be sick, but Sirius looked as if he didn't know whether to look in awe at the sheer number of spells that he didn't even know existed, or in disgust as some of the spells he did recognize were considered horribly dark magic.

"I believe you boys understand the severity of the situation you have put us in. Now, do you fully comprehend that either one of us could have hurt you?" Hermione asked as she waved her wand and released them from her spell. The boys sagged with guilt as the both nodded their heads.

"Now. You two came here for something. What did you want?" Graciela asked, arms still crossed over her chest.

"Oh, yeah." James Potter said, looking down at his hands sheepishly.

'Merlin he looks like Harry when he does that.' Hermione thought as Graciela quietly nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright you two, spit it out. What is it?" Graciela barked.

James nudged Sirius with a silent "You tell 'em!" before facing towards the twins with a slightly nervous and guilty look.

"So, you said you're names are Hermione and Graciela right?" Sirius asked, curiosity finally releasing his tongue.

"Yeahhh….." Both girls drawled together, their eyebrows practically disappearing into their hairline with confusion.

"And you're twins…." Sirius continued, clearly waiting for their response.

"Yeah…. So?" The twins said, their faces the perfect mirror of confusion as to where this was going.

"Okay, and you told Dumbledore that you're last names were Clearwater…" Sirius peered into each twin's eyes as he tried to read them.

"Yeah." Hermione stated.

"What's our name got to do with anything?" Graciela asked

"Well, if you're last names are Clearwater, then who is Hermione Granger and Graciela Louis?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. Rowling, but I am not, so I do not own any of this_

 _AN: I said I would update within days of my last update and that ended up being a lie, so I'm sorry! That said, finals is next week so after that I should have plenty of time to update more often! Reviews are most appreciated!_

" _Well, if you're last names are Clearwater, then who is Hermione Granger and Graciela Louis?"_

'Well, shit.' Graciela's first coherent thought just kept repeating itself over and over 'shit, shit, shit, shit.'

'Gracie hush! Pull yourself together and think quickly on your feet.' Hermione scolded Graciela mentally, after hearing Gracie's inner mutterings.

"Right, well that's easy enough to explain." Hermione began as she saw Graciela pull herself together out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah, quick and easy explanation. But first, how did you know those names?" Graciela asked as she stalled for time to come up with an explanation.

The boys instantly paled but Sirius pulled himself together first and crossed his arms over his chest before stating, "Nope. We asked you first."

"How gentlemanly of you, Sirius." Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms of her own.

"Look. To tell you the truth, we haven't known that we were twins for very long…" Graciela began.

'What are you doing?!' Hermione shrieked mentally in Gracie's head.

'Just shut up and follow along.' Graciela gruffed out impatiently. "'Mione… wasn't Mom's maiden name Granger?" Graciela asked out loud followed by a silent 'just say yes, stupid!'

"Yeah it was." Hermione quickly agreed, still not seeing what Graciela was thinking.

"Well then there we go!" Graciela flashed a smile at the boys as if she had just explained everything.

"Wait, wait, but that doesn't explain anything!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, like why you're really Louis, but you claim to be Clearwaters!" Sirius added.

Graciela was about to answer when she felt a magic push against her wards that she had set up around the curtains. Graciela didn't recognize the magical signature but Hermione sure did.

'Remus.' Hermione said quietly in Gracie's head.

"Oh fucking hell!" Graciela exclaimed, making the boys widen with the ferocity behind her words, before swishing her wand a few times and roughly tugging a stumbling Remus into the curtains and putting the wards back up. Remus had practically fallen on his face when he noticed James and Sirius, standing awkwardly as if spelled not to move, and Hermione and Graciela with one of the boys' wands in their left hands and their own in their right. "Seriously?! Who's next that's going to try to listen in to our conversation?" Graciela grumpily added before silently _accio_ -ing Remus' wand while Hermione simultaneously threw a silent _immobulus_ at him.

"Welcome to the club Remus!" Sirius sniped sarcastically.

"I take it from our current positions, they didn't like being asked why The Map said their last names were different?" Remus asked innocently under his breath.

Little did he know that Graciela had extraordinary hearing as she asked immediately "What map?"

All three boys stiffened and glared at Remus who looked sheepish and guilty.

"And before you say, nothing, Graciela and I both heard what you said Remus." Hermione smugly said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the boys, daring them to question her. At this moment the girls were so in sync, they didn't even notice when Graciela immediately copied Hermione's stance and glare at the boys as well.

"Well that's a scary sight to see." James muttered

The twins ignored the boys and Graciela got her mind back on track. "Anyway, as we were saying before Remus so rudely interrupted," Graciela started, noticing how the boys instantly relaxed when they realized they weren't going to be asked about the map.

Hermione noticed this as well and seamlessly inserted, "and before we get back to this map," before Graciela continued, noticing how the boys quickly tensed back up.

"As I said, our mother's maiden name was Granger. I'm assuming after our parents split that Mom had you take her maiden name so it would be harder for Dad to find you and Mom." Graciela said nodding towards Hermione before continuing. "When Dad took me, he quickly got remarried to some Barbie Bottle Blonde in America and took her name, and forced the twit's last name on me. Once my father died, I was told that my father's real last name had been Clearwater, and I had a twin sister and a mother who lived in Britain. Took a while to find 'Mione and Mom but when I did, we only had a few months together before Mom died and everything went to shit. When we were sent here, we decided that since Clearwater was technically our real last names, that's what we were going to go by." Graciela finished and was too wrapped up in her thoughts and silently making sure with Hermione that it sounded like a reasonable explanation that she didn't notice the three identical looks of pity on the boys' faces.

"Now. If we could see this so called map that shows our names, perhaps we can fix it so it shows our true names?" Hermione asked.

Sirius blurted out, "But the map never lies!" before anyone could stop them.

"And technically the map isn't lying, as those are our names legally until we get them correctly changed to Clearwater." Hermione insisted, holding her hand out for the map as Graciela waved her wand and cancelled the _immobulus_ on the three boys.

James silently handed the map over to Hermione much to Sirius' chagrin. "James!"

"What? It's not like they'll be able to open it." James said quickly defending himself.

'So, we both know the password…' Graciela said, watching as Hermione looked at the currently blank map. 'But how do we open it without giving up that we know what it is and how to open it?'

'I have an idea.' Hermione said as a soft, devious smile lit her features. "Gracie…. Didn't the boys back home create a map of the town that showed where everyone was so they could pull pranks without getting caught?" Hermione asked seemingly innocently.

Graciela instantly got a mental picture of the Weasley Twins in her head as a smirk grew on her face. "Yeah, they did 'Mione. Think their password would work on this one?"

"Oh I hope so. I would hope not to have to open it like you did once to theirs when it kept saying insults every time you tried to open it." Hermione replied.

"Well, it made them give me the password afterwards, now didn't it?" Graciela's smirk grew with the fond memory.

The three boys stared wide eyed at the Twins, hoping that they didn't figure out the password, or do whatever Graciela did to get the other boys to tell about their map. Remus' eyes were the roundest of them all when he considered what it would take to get the map to open without the password.

"Let's give it a go then." Hermione said before pointing her wand at the map and say, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All three boys' jaws dropped practically to the floor, causing Hermione to giggle and Graciela to chuckle. "You'll catch flies like that boys." Graciela said once she stopped chuckling.

An audible click was made as the boys snapped their jaws shut, causing Hermione to giggle louder.

Graciela ignored Hermione's laughter as she pulled the map out of her twin's hand and looked at where their names were. Once she found them, she pointed her wand at their names and spoke, "Re scripta nomina, quid vis ut, non posita, sed nomina virorum. Annuntiabitis donec Clearwater nostro praecepit nobis, ita fiat." ***** Once the spell was complete, she handed the map silently over to the shell shocked boys.

"What did you do? And how did you do it?" Remus asked as he noticed the last names had changed to Clearwater.

Graciela shrugged as Hermione stated matter of fact like, "Graciela has a penchant for creating spells."

"Most of the time I just pull it out of my ass and wing it." Graciela said bluntly.

"So you just, come up with spells, that WORK, by winging it?!" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, I might create the spells but Mione here is the one that you should look at that, Remus." Graciela said with a smug.

"What?" Remus asked, the other two boys looking equally as confused.

"Like you want to unwrap me like a chocolate bar." Graciela snorted at his incredulous look.

Sirius and James snickered and James said something like, "Well, Remus does love his chocolate."

Hermione looked down disapproval written all over her face as Graciela continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm good at writing up spells, but Hermione is the spell genius. Her spell theory is unmatched by anyone."

"We match perfectly then, don't we sis?" Hermione asked with a soft smile toward her twin.

"Yep. Now boys. I'd love for us to all stay up, paint each-other's nails and girl talk, but I think Mione can agree with me when I say I'm tired, sore, and my patience is running thin. I would like to sleep for the rest of the night without any more surprises or unwelcome visitors. So if you don't mind, please go back to your rooms and leave ours in peace." Graciela said, sarcasm practically dripping out of her mouth.

Hermione smiled at the boys, her apology for her sister shining through her face as she softly spoke, "Goodnight boys."

The boys nodded mechanically as if they were all still processing everything that they'd learned tonight, and waited until Graciela waved her wand to get rid of the wards, and slipped outside the privacy curtains. 'Finally.' Gracie thought to her twin as she practically dropped her wand in exhaustion as she stumbled onto her bed. Hermione waved her wand, muttering spells under breath to alert her in case someone else tried to disturb them, before collapsing onto the bed next to Graciela. The twins clasped hands as they both fell totally and completely unconscious.

 **(Switches to first person POV. AN: If you are triggered by violence, please skip this first paragraph.)**

 _Darkness surrounds me, engulfs me, there is nothing but the darkness and the pain. No, not pain, agony. Pure, horrible agony fills my body until I hear it. A low rumble, then a chuckle. Then, a hot mass towers over me, as claw like hands come to grip my arms. Blood assaults my senses, duly noting that it is my coppery blood that fills the air with its stench. The monster above me speaks, his voice like a low rumble of predatory hunger. "Merlin, Mudblood, does your blood smell tasty. You're mine, Mudblood. And now you won't forget it." That's when the real pain begins. I've never felt such pain. Violently turning me over so my face is smashed into the cold, unforgiving cement, with my back exposed to the beast like monster, he takes his meaty claws, and almost as if using it as a pencil or quill, starts carving into my back, the horrible words that will forever scar and leave their mark upon my body, mind, and soul. In an awkward, scratch-y scrawl the single word "Mine" covers from the start of my left shoulder blade all the way across my back. I scream in agony even as my body goes limp from pain, and as if understanding my inner defeat, the monster licks up the blood that oozes from my back, before lifting me like a rag doll and throws me across my cage and into the barred wall behind me. "You taste wonderful, pet. I wonder what other body parts of yours taste as good…" I whimper and try to move as far away from the beast as possible, but there is no-where to go. 'I'm trapped' is my last coherent thought before the beast looms over me once again, dagger like teeth gleam in a predatorial smirk before the agony sets in again. No matter how much I scream or beg, the pain just gets worse and worse, never once stopping, for hours… and hours… the screaming never stops…_

"Gracie!"

I startle awake, sweat dripping of my brow, chest heaving, and tears streaming down my face. I can't catch my breath. I can still feel the beast's breath on my skin, his claws digging into my body, ripping all hope from my soul.

"Gracie! You're okay! Look at me Gracie, you're okay. He's gone Gracie, he's gone. He can't get to you anymore." Hermione said, pulling Gracie into her arms.

"He's gone?" Gracie could hear the whimper that came out of her soft, feeble voice.

"Yes, Gracie. He's gone. Greyback's gone. He's gone and he is never going to hurt you or me ever again. We're safe. You're safe." Hermione reassured her twin, her friend, as glimpses of what that monster had done to Gracie swirled in her mind. Little had she known, that the boys had never returned to their room, only just each laid on a hospital bed, struggling to figure out these two girls, staying up to talk through everything they had learned, when Graciela and Hermione's wards had broken with the sound of Graciela's screams filling the hospital wing, all three of them hearing the one word that would stop all of them in their tracks, faces paling with the question only Remus was brave enough to ask.

"Did she just say Greyback?"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Ahhh…. To be free from homework and finals! Hello lovelies! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed my story so far! I love hearing your reviews so don't be shy, as they can only help to make this story better._

 _There must be something wrong with the site because it won't let me reply to any of the reviews that have been posted. Hopefully that will be fixed soon, but please keep sending me reviews in the mean-time. I still get to see them and hopefully this chapter will answer more of your questions._

 _I am not JK Rowling and even if I were to legally change my name, I do not own any of the characters in the HP world._

 _Now on to the story!_

 _Graciela and Hermione's wards had broken with the sound of Graciela's screams filling the hospital wing, all three of them hearing the one word that would stop all of them in their tracks, faces paling with the question only Remus was brave enough to ask._

" _Did she just say Greyback?"_

The three boys all huddled together outside of Graciela and Hermione's curtained off bed as they heard Hermione whisper reassurances repeatedly to her twin. Meanwhile, on the other side of the curtain, Graciela's whimpers quieting down, was music to Hermione's ears.

"It was just a nightmare." Hermione said to her sister's now quiet form. "We're safe, at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Yes. I remember. Harry sent us here, to protect us." Graciela stuttered out.

"Yes, and he did protect us. We're safe here." Hermione reassured her twin, holding her sisters hand in her right, and playing with her sister hair with her left.

Graciela's eyes hardened as the cloudiness was wiped from them when she was fully awake. "He's dead. Harry's dead because he saved us."

"No Gracie, you can't think like that. He saved us, so we could save him. Think of all the lives we could save with the information we have collectively. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, and even Draco, gave their lives for us, so we could save everyone else." Hermione said with only a brief pause on Draco's name.

Graciela snorted before saying dryly, "You never got over your little rivalry with Draco. Even when he finally managed to apologize."

Hermione's snort in return was better than any reply, yet she still responded, "I don't think and I quote, 'I'm sorry I have better parentage and I'm your superior in every way' qualifies as an apology."

"Hey, he tried. And he started using the term Muggle-born. That's a great leap in behavior." Graciela argued before she started to smirk. "Now shut up, you're distracting me from my self-pity and loathing."

"Good. We both know we do too much of that." Hermione said suddenly serious. "Look, it's already getting light outside, so why don't we find Pomfrey and see if we can shower and have her redo our bandages before we go to talk to Dumbledore?"

"Ugh, a hot shower sounds wonderful. Lets." Graciela said as she struggled to a standing position. It was only as the twins had reached the curtain to open it that they heard the telltale sounds of 3 bodies scrambling to get up. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me right now. Are you serious?"

"Why yes, I am Sirius, so glad that you noticed." Sirius said suavely, not even guilty for snooping.

"You boys have a horrible sense of the need for privacy, I can just tell." Hermione said, shifting her stance so as having her hands on her hips.

'Dude.' Gracie mentally whistled to her twin. 'You look scarily like Molly right now. All you need is some red hair and you could be her daughter.'

'Good. Maybe I should channel that famous red head temper that we know and love.' Hermione responded to her twin, her irritation for the boys evident in her thoughts, before turning back to the boys. "I am so ashamed of you boys, we've barely known you for 12 hours and have already caught you three invading our privacy multiple times, snooping into our business, while we are injured and have obviously been through quite a lot, listening in on conversations, and butting in and asking questions you do not have the right to ask. You three are despicable."

The boys all wilted and shrunk in themselves as Hermione chastised them, but only Sirius had a look on his face as if he were about to argue. Before he could get a chance though, the five of them were interrupted by a small cough. Dumbledore had swept into the hospital wing, Pomfrey and McGonagall right on his heels, unbeknownst to the group, as both Remus and James jumped around to face the three adults while Sirius just looked mildly surprised at their arrival. "Good morning ladies… gentlemen…" Dumbledore said with a light twinkle in his eyes sparkling over his half-moon glasses.

McGonagall's stern eye faced the boys as she continued to leave where Hermione left off and scolded them. "I cannot believe you boys would have so much disrespect for these two young ladies and bother them so. I knew you three are usually trouble, but I had hopes that you would be more mature then this. 5 points from Gryffindor each, and detention with Filch tomorrow night. Now if you would please excuse us, we need to talk to these girls. Go back to your common room and get ready for the days classes, if you would please."

Hermione, feeling slightly guilty that she had gotten the boys not only in trouble, but enough trouble to get points taken away, cleared her throat, before looking toward her sister who nodded back at her in understanding and spoke, "Actually, ma'am, we would like the boys to stay. I'm sure they have already heard some things from my sister and me talking this morning that needs to be cleared up, and while I can tell that these boys are quite meddlesome, they did it with good intentions I'm sure."

"Besides," Graciela pointed out "we need their promise on quite a few things, not to mention that any sudden changes to our appearance would only make them more suspicious of us, and we cannot have that."

"What my sister means to say, Professors, is that, once we clear everything up, we'll need a place to stay, and we are hoping to stay here. We unfortunately look too old to be 7th years, and too young to be professors, which is why once we have told you everything we can, we will be changing our appearances slightly, making us a year younger so as to fit in with the 7th years. Kind of hard to explain to people why you look younger then the last time you saw them." Hermione elaborated.

"Although, there are some things these boys cannot know, which is why we'd like to get what they can know out of the way before my twin and me can tell you the rest." Graciela finished. She looked at the bewildered expressions of everyone but Pomfrey's who knew and would know the most after everyone was through.

McGonagall was the first one to recover as she sputtered out, "Well it must be one sorry of a tale that you would demand sanctuary here, say you two are going to make yourselves look a year younger, and then go to classes with the other students here like nothing is wrong."

"Yes, it is." Pomfrey said before either of the girls could. "Saddest tale I have ever heard. These two young ladies are probably the bravest girls I've ever met."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at that as a stunned Dumbledore said, "That is quite a high remark from you Madam Pomfrey, and I'm assuming you spoke to these girls last night?"

"Yes sir. We wouldn't let her treat us until we came to a consensus on what her privacy rules were and how much she would have to tell anyone were she to see something…. Distasteful." Hermione said as politely as possible.

Graciela snorted at Hermione's roundabout way of saying that they had horrible scars. "Basically what my sister means by her eloquently said statement, and to put it more bluntly, is that we have horrible, nasty scars, that once healed to the best of their ability, will be glamoured out of sight, and we wanted to know if we asked her to keep it from people, who she would still be obligated to say something to. Then we came to an agreement. So, Madam Pomfrey is and will be the only one to know what our scars are and how they were caused. That being said, please note that anyone attempting to remove our bandages without our express permission, or trying to _finite_ any of our glamours away will be cursed by some lovely spells of my own creation. Any questions?"

"Just a few." James said, followed by a loud snort from Sirius.

Remus, looking at his friends was the first one to actually voice a question. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but y-you mentioned someone named Greyback. H-how do you know him?" The fear in Remus' voice was palpable.

Graciela, who knew of both Remus and his condition, took pity on him. "He attacked me. Some of my scars are from him." She looked at him with a mixture of sympathy, sadness, and understanding in her surprisingly wet and bright green eyes. The emotions behind her eyes, expressing that she might understand why Remus asked that question, unnerved and terrified him. "I just wished that if one were to be attacked by a werewolf, it wouldn't be him."

Remus sputtered indignity, "Wait, wait, are you saying you don't care that you were attacked by a werewolf?! Did you want to be attacked?!"

"No, I didn't WANT to be attacked! Don't be so bloody ridiculous! I'm just saying, that at least if it were anyone but him, I'd understand you know? On the night of the full moon, werewolves cannot control themselves, they think with a territorial wolf mind. Greyback, is a monster. I wasn't even attacked on a full moon, granted it was the night before, but he wasn't transformed. He was in his human state." Graciela's voiced wavered as she remembered, vividly, how he looked that horrible night. "But that doesn't make him any less of a monster. He still had claws and canine like teeth, and the hunger of a starving wolf. Other werewolves aren't monsters. Not if they don't chose to be. They're just-" Graciela broke off, looking for the right words. Wordlessly she gestured to her twin, silently asking for help with how to phrase what she wanted to be said. Hermione smiled sadly and took up the mantle.

"Humans every night but one, where they turn into wolves, with wolf instincts."

"Exactly." Graciela nodded, with her eyes shut, thankful for her sister as an onslaught of emotions and memories clouded her mind.

Remus stood in awe of these two girls. No one had ever truly understood before. His friends tried, but they normally just thought it was cool that he was a werewolf, they didn't truly understand how he felt about being one, but looking at the pain on Graciela's face, he could tell that she knew. _**She knew.**_

Hermione struggled pulling herself out of the dark clouds that was Gracie's thoughts, as she got down to business. "Madam Pomfrey, would you mind checking to see if our wounds are healed enough, just real quick, so Graciela and I can start the spell and glamours?"

"Yes of course, dearest," Madam Pomfrey said, with a quick concerned look towards Graciela, almost as if sensing the dark trail her thoughts had turned to.

Graciela physically shook her head back and forth, as if shaking off the dark thoughts, as she forced herself to focus on the task ahead. The twins followed Pomfrey back behind the curtained off bed, as McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a significant look before turning to the boys and having them move away a little more from the curtains as if blocking them from snooping anymore.

Pomfrey quickly and efficiently unwrapped the twin's arm bandage, checking for healing, before nodding silently to Hermione who whipped out her wand and glamoured it hidden. Then, the twins faced away from Pomfrey as they took off their tops and waited for Pomfrey to take off the bandages there and then waited for her approving but sad sound that it had indeed healed as much as it was going to. This time, Graciela was the one who whipped out her wand and hid the crude words on their backs. Nodding her approval, Pomfrey handed the twins their tops back and waited until the girls had them back on before opening the curtain and leading the girls out to the rest of the group.

Walking out to the group with bare-arms, was disconcerting to the twins. To Hermione, it was strange to see her arm free of the ugly word for the first time since the incident at Malfoy Manor. Shaking off the sudden thoughts before they could truly form in her mind, Hermione shifted her attention to the Headmaster, speaking clearly she said, "Sir, the spell we are about to use, is unknown to anyone as it is a spell of my sister's creation," She paused as she heard Sirius mumble what sounded like 'what spell hasn't your sister created'. She glared quickly at him before glancing worriedly at her twin who hadn't even noticed, again trapped in her thoughts, before continuing. "We would like it to not leave this room. Not only the fact that we are not the same age as the students, nor the fact that we have gifts that allow us to create spells such as no one has heard before. If we must, we must ask that you all take a Wizards Oath."

This brought forth a lot of stuttered protests from the boys, and a rather indignant "Oh really Albus they can't be serious" from McGonagall.

Graciela's head whipped up at the sound of the commotion, quickly taking stock of what seems to have conspired in the last minute before sticking her thumb and pointer finger lightly in her mouth and letting of a high pitched, very loud, whistle. "That's enough. If Hermione says she wants ya'll to do a Wizards Oath, then by god damnit you will do one! That is not negotiable!" Graciela's sharp words were slightly accented by a twang-like sound as her anger got the best of her.

Hermione sent a smirk to Gracie. 'Careful Gracie, your southern twang is showing.'

"Not now, 'Mione." Gracie said before she registered that her sister had spoken in her head and not out loud. The boys looked very confused while Dumbledore looked as if someone had turned on a light inside his mind.

"Umm… Graciela, Hermione didn't say anything?" James remarked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Oh, but she did, didn't she Miss Clearwater?" Dumbledore asked, "You two have a very strong twin bond, if I am not mistaken."

Hermione and Graciela snorted perfectly in unison at the thought that their created twin bond would be strong. Hermione quickly changed the subject and convinced everyone, through no short of will, to do a Wizards Oath. Hermione and Graciela then continued to tell the group that they were attacked by people in black cloaks, and that they were the only ones to survive. They left out the time travelling, and instead told them that they had once visited Hogsmeade as children and so apparated there and landed behind Zonko's, before the boys had found them. Then, after asking the boys to leave, the Twins were handed black cloaks, "it gets very chilly in the castle", and followed Dumbledore and Pomfrey to Dumbledore's office for a more lengthy discussion about the Death Eaters. Without giving away information that could expose them as time travelers, Hermione and Graciela told them that they had seen the faces of some of the Death Eaters and their leader and could identify them if they saw them. They then discussed living arrangements and Dumbledore informed them that they were to take the potion that he handed them and drink it to age down back to the age of 17 to fit in with the current 7th years. He then had them do a private sorting where both girls were divided between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, much to Hermione's dismay, but thanks to their mutual stubbornness were both put in Gryffindor.

The twins left Dumbledore's office, leaving behind a very flustered McGonagall and a deep in thought Dumbledore, feeling some of the weight lift off their shoulders knowing that they had people who could help them with their situation.

That feeling didn't last long however, for as soon as they were out in the hallway, James, Sirius, and Remus all stood, leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for the twins.

Remus was the first to notice that the Gryffindor emblem was now residing on the twins' cloaks and smiled. "So you two were sorted into Gryffindor then, we were going to ask if you guys were planning on going back to the Hospital Wing, but I guess that answers our question."

"You're in Gryffindor?! Sweet!" James exclaimed happily before high fiving an equally happy Sirius.

"That means we can be your guides then! Come on, we better hurry, curfew is in just a few minutes and Gryffindor Tower is a bit of a walk from here." Sirius stated.

The five of them started walking at a fast pace, the twins internally wincing as the pain from all of their bruises and wounds screamed at them. Graciela mentally screamed when she got to the staircases, much to Hermione's amusement. Graciela stared at the moving staircases with a mixture of admiration and disgust as she contemplated how many stairs her aching body would have to climb. "That's a lot of stairs…" Graciela remarked dryly. "And Gryffindor Tower is at the top?"

"Pretty much, we Gryffindor's are super fit just because of all the climbing of stairs we have to do." James said completely serious.

"Why Clearwater? Afraid of some stairs?" Sirius joked, his grey eyes filling with mischief.

"No, not at all," Graciela said as she started climbing the stairs, "and if this were any other day I'd race you to the top, but today, I'm in a lot of pain and probably be crying right now if I didn't remind myself every 2 minutes that I've endured worse, and even just the thought of climbing all of these stairs makes me want to lie down right here on this hard floor and give up." Graciela stared up in defeat at all the stairs she still had yet to climb as Hermione made a pained sound of agreement as she hoisted herself slowly up the stairs.

Sirius froze on the step he was on and his face paled, "I-I-I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean…." Unable to finish his thought, he did the first thing that came to his mind and he swung Hermione up into his arms. After an undignified squeak from Hermione followed by a tired but grateful thank you, Remus followed suit and went to pick up Graciela.

Graciela stopped him with a hand and said, "If you drop me, I swear to Merlin, I will pull your insides out through your nose, do we understand each other?"

Remus chuckled, even as James paled at the thought of how one could accomplish that, and said, "I promise I won't drop you," and then carefully picked her up, cradling her to his chest as he climbed the steps gracefully.

After about 5 flights, Sirius' breathing looked to be a little forced, yet Remus was unaffected, from what Graciela could tell, from carrying a fully grown girl.

Once they had made it up to the 7th floor, Remus carefully set Graciela down and continued walking, while Sirius had to stop for a moment and shake out his arms.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Joked Remus, "Not as fit as you thought?"

"Shut it, you git. I was trying to be careful and not jostle her. Excuse me for being a gentleman." Sirius retorted.

James and the twins rolled their eyes practically in unison, which had Remus and Sirius both barking with laughter.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Man, James could be your triplet the way you three just acted in sync to one another." Sirius said in between howls of laughter.

Hermione shook her head as Graciela rolled her eyes again. "So where is the Gryffindor Tower exactly?" Hermione asked.

'You know full well where it is.' Graciela snorted.

'Well, yes, but they don't know that.' Hermione replied to her twin.

"Right, so to get into our tower we have to give the password to our portrait." Remus explained as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Stellas docebit nos" Sirius said to the Fat Lady while simultaneously smirking at the Twins.

"The brightest stars guide us." Hermione said in translation to the password.

"Correct my dear, and what is the brightest star in the sky?" Sirius said while Remus explained to the Fat Lady where they had been and who the Twins were.

"The dog star." Graciela replied, only half paying attention while she listened to Remus talk to the Fat Lady.

"Also known as Sirius." Hermione continued, giving Sirius a look as if to say "Congrats! Here's a gold star!"

"Can we go in now? I'd like to sit down please." Graciela said, slightly swaying in exhaustion.

"Oh! Yes, let's go. You two probably want to sleep." Remus said as he pushed James through into the common room.

They all followed suit, walking into the mostly abandoned common room. Two girls sat near a fire, doing what looked to be studying. One was tall and blonde, her long hands playing with a quill as the other one looked to be explaining something. The other looked to be of average height, and had flaming red hair, and by the way James practically screamed "Lily!" when he saw the two girls, Hermione knew it to by Lily Evans, Harry's mom.

Hermione knew to mentally prepare herself, for when Lily turned her way, but Graciela didn't, as was soon clear, when Lily turned to Graciela to introduce herself.

"Hi! You must be the twins I've been hearing about, I'm Lily Evans and this is Marleen McKinnon." She reached out to shake Graciela's hand, but Graciela's whole body was shaking as she met Lily's eyes.

Graciela gasped, and reached for Hermione's hand. "'Mione."

"I know."

"'Mione, her eyes…"

"I know Gracie…"

"Harry's eyes."

"Okay!" James yelled. "Who the hell is this Harry guy?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Thanks go out to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! I really could not do this without you, you are the motivation behind my writing and I cannot thank you all enough._

 _I've started writing a new story called My Brother's Father which I should post soon. Please check it out if you're looking for another story to read, if you have the time, and I would love to hear from you all about it. Thanks in advance!_

 _Disclaimer: While Graciela's personality is from my imagination, that doesn't mean I own HP or any of the characters. J.K is the reigning queen on all things HP._

 _Graciela's whole body was shaking as she met Lily's eyes._

 _Graciela gasped, and reached for Hermione's hand. "'Mione."_

" _I know."_

"' _Mione, her eyes…"_

" _I know Gracie…"_

" _Harry's eyes."_

" _Okay!" James yelled. "Who the hell is this Harry guy?"_

"Harry…" Graciela whispered quietly, pain evident in her voice. Memories swirling in front of her vision as she stood captivated by the brilliant emerald eyes that were identical to her Harry. She clenched her hand around Hermione's, her life line, as she struggled to pull herself together, but it seemed impossible. She could hear her heart beating wildly, anxiety pulsing deep in her bones, as she watched those eyes, but on her Harry, lifeless on the ground, just to save her and Hermione. She felt Hermione cringe, trying to pry Gracie's hand out of hers. She heard a sigh of relief as her life line fell away. Dark spots clouded Gracie's vision, but those green eyes were still there. Harry was still there. But he wasn't, he was dead. Then, pain and a loud crack filled Gracie's ears. The emerald eyes were gone, and Gracie blinked as her vision cleared, and she found herself on the ground, cradling her cheek. Gracie looked up at Hermione, and saw her wringing and shaking out her hand. "You smacked me." It wasn't a question, but Hermione nodded her head anyway.

"I couldn't think of what else to do. I could feel you having a panic attack. You okay now?" Hermione asked as she helped her twin to her feet.

Gracie ran her hands through her hair, and sighed. She looked quickly back to those green eyes before shutting her eyes, and willed her emotions to shut and lock them away. When she looked into Hermione's eyes, her own hard as steel, she could see Hermione looking at her with a mix of worry and understanding, before turning from her twin and looked to James. He stood shuffled off to the side, with Remus, Sirius, Marlene, and Lily. Gracie avoided looking at Lily and focused her eyes on James, who was equally difficult to look at. She pushed any budding emotions and deadpanned "You asked who Harry was."

James, looking startled at Gracie's transformation, stumbled over his words before finally managing to say a stuttered yes.

"Harry was special, he was Hermione's best friend," Gracie began.

"He was Gracie's boyfriend." Hermione added.

"He was more than that, he was my everything. He looked like you, James, with the black unruly hair and glasses, but with Lily's green eyes."

"But he wasn't as tall as James."

"Okay. But then, where is he? What happened to him?" Sirius asked.

"He's dead." Gracie said, tampering down all emotion as it threatened to choke her.

Hermione saw the look of horror on everyone's face, and some guilt from Sirius from having brought it up, and took pity on them. "He was killed while saving us." Hermione explained, as she reached and clasped Gracie's hand.

Gracie attempted a smile, but she was sure it looked more like a grimace then a genuine smile. "That's why we're here. Harry saved us and sent us here. To Hogwarts, nineteen seventy…." Gracie trailed off, her mind blanking on the year. "Um… What year is it?" She asked to no one in particular.

Remus was the one who answered, "1977. October 17th to be exact."

"Oh," Gracie looked up at Remus and gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I didn't even realize it was October already. Guess that explains the chill."

"Wait, but how do you not know what month it is?" James asked, totally oblivious to the symmetrical flinch the girls gave.

'Uh, 'Mione, I didn't think asking them through, did I?' Gracie asked her twin.

'No, but it is okay. Quick question…' Hermione and Graciela shared a look as Hermione asked her sister what was on her mind, only James completely oblivious to the silent conversation between the twins.

"James. These two were kidnapped remember?" Remus whispered under his breath, knowing Prongs would hear him. "Who knows how long they were with their kidnappers, don't be so pushy, we just met them."

Little knowing that Gracie could also hear him speak, Remus actually recoiled in astonishment when Gracie smiled softly at him again and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

James' face had turned a dusty pink with embarrassment. He cleared his throat, clearly searching for a different topic. Hermione took pity on him, and asked, "Will someone show us to our rooms? Graciela and I are getting tired."

Lily jumped at the change of topic with excitement. "Oh! Well two extra beds showed up in the 7th room dorms about an hour or two ago so I think you'll be rooming with Marlene and her roommates!"

"Oh." Hermione squeaked out, her stomach instantly twisting itself into knots. She could feel Graciela's nervous fear radiating and knew she was probably doing the same. "Um, not that I mind rooming with you, but um…."

"We were hoping for a private room. I expect the two of us won't be able to sleep throughout the night for a while and we don't want to inconvenience you." Graciela finished.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be an inconvenience at all!" Lily insisted.

Marlene looked like she wanted to argue, but suddenly there was the sound of someone running down the girl's stairs.

"Hey Lily! Those beds that appeared earlier just disappeared!" A small girl with short brown hair and round brown eyes practically crashed into the group in her haste to talk to Lily. Suddenly she noticed Hermione and Graciela, "Oh! Hello! I'm Alice!"

"Hi." Both girls meekly said, as they looked into the face of Neville's mother.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" Marlene asked Alice.

"Well, one second they were there, and now they're not." Alice explained, completely serious.

"I would commend you for your sarcasm there Ali, but I don't think you were being sarcastic." Sirius drawled with a smirk.

"Well, the castle is almost sentient," Remus mused, ignoring Sirius, and looked toward Hermione and Graciela. "As soon as you voiced your concerns, it probably listened."

"Okay, so then where are we staying?" Graciela asked.

"Maybe you should ask the Fat Lady?" Marlene suggested.

"Thank you Marlene, I will run and ask." Hermione said with a smile.

Graciela looked stricken with fright for just a moment when Hermione jogged to the common room door, but quickly tampered it down, and looked frigidly straight ahead until Hermione returned.

"We have a private room right across the hall from the 7th year girl dorms. Apparently a room just suddenly appeared behind the portrait there." Hermione said out loud before relaying silently to her twin, 'Also, according to the Fat Lady, the castle must really like us that it gave us a room immediately without even being commanded to by the Headmaster.'

"Interesting." Graciela mused aloud. "Let's go then, I'm beat." Hermione and Graciela then linked hands and wandered up the stairs that Alice had run down. Hermione called "Goodnight!" and Graciela waved absent mindedly without turned around, neither even glancing at the bewildered group they had left behind.

Sirius raised one eyebrow as he said, "Well, this school year is definitely going to be interesting."

 **AN: The rest of this chapter is full of violence, if you are triggered please go to the end of the page and read the "highlight" version of the events.***

Hermione and Graciela found their room, and didn't even speak a word as they quickly transfigured the two small beds into one large one and collapsed, still clothed, on the bed and fell asleep.

It wasn't until a few hours later, in the dead of night, that Graciela and Hermione started crying in their sleep, "No stop! It's just a copy! I swear!" Graciela cried, her eyes shut tight. The twins whimpered in their sleep as Hermione's memory of that night bled into Graciela's nightmare. Hermione was facing a similar dilemma as Graciela's memory of the night that she received her scars carved into her back, bled into a nightmare in Hermione's head.

Visions plagued 'Mione's sight as she looked out the eyes of her twin, just two years before, and saw the horrendous view of the monster Greyback looming over her, dark eyes gleaming and his teeth and claws shining in the moonlight. "Get away from me! Someone! Quick! Hel-" Graciela's voice was quickly cut off as Greyback pushed one of his large, sweaty hands over her mouth and nose, cutting off all air supply. Hermione felt rather than heard him growl in her ear. "As much as I'd love to hear you scream dearie, I have a lot I want to get done tonight." Then with his other hand, he waved his wand and she was dragged in a side along apparation, appearing in what looked like a metal cage inside a dark room. Greyback let go of her just as she fell forward onto her hands and knees and vomited all over the floor of the cage. She then gasped for air and wiped her face off with the hem of her shirt. Greyback laughed maliciously at her before thrusting his claws into her hair and yanking her back so hard she flew into the bars of the cage behind her. Black spots colored her vision as she looked up into Greyback's eyes in defiance. It wasn't the best idea in the world as she soon realized when he cuffed her on the side of her jaw so viciously that her head whipped as far to the side as possible and she could instantly tell she had whiplash.

Blood started dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. 'I must've bitten my tongue.' She thought absent mindedly as her thoughts swirled around her head and they wouldn't seem to focus. All thought processes were abruptly stopped, however, when Greyback didn't waste any time, and reached for the blood on her face. He dragged his finger down her chin, and much to her disgust, put that finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off of it. That only seemed to make him more frantic with need and desire as his eyes turned frantic and he reached for more of the blood on her face. She recoiled in revulsion, only to have Greyback's claws turn her back forcefully by the shoulder, ripping a tear in her top, leaving her back exposed, as Greyback forced her still and licked the blood off of her face. He then pushed her onto the ground, on her stomach.

"Mine." His voice rumbled lowly, eyes now manic, as he pressed his body on top of her, not allowing her to move. She struggled as much as she could, but it was no use. She couldn't move an inch. She didn't even think of screaming out before, in a moment of clarity, Greyback muttered a word under his breath with a wave of his wand and no sound was able to escape her throat. "Mine." Greyback said again, his voice almost desperate as he contemplated what to do with his new toy. He said it over and over again, "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine" as he carefully dragged is nails up and down her back, until he suddenly stopped, and with more conviction than she had ever heard, said "Mine. I will show everyone that you are mine. You filthy Mudblood." Her horrible cries of pain were drowned out by the manic voice said "Mine" over and over again, as he sunk his claw into her shoulder and began to carve into her back, her skin welling with blood, drowning her back in red as he spelled the word onto her forever. Marking her as his.

M.I.N.E.

In scratchy, yet still easily identifiable letters, Greyback scarred her for life, and it wouldn't be until the next full moon that she knew the word "Mine" wasn't the only thing Greyback gave her that night.

 ***Graciela witnesses through a nightmare, Hermione's time at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. At the same time, in a nightmare of Graciela's memories, Hermione witnesses how Graciela got the scar "mine" carved onto her back by Greyback. We find out that the scar is not the only thing that Greyback gave Graciela that night.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! Another chapter! My Brother's Father is up so please read it if you haven't yet and let me know what you think! I'm going to try to get chapters out on both stories more often, but I guess we'll see what happens, yeah? Thanks again for reading! I love hearing your reviews so keep it up!_

 _In this chapter you'll meet an Irish man. I've written his speech patterns down exactly as it sounds like he's saying, so I'm sorry in advance if it's confusing._

 _Disclaimer: Sigh… I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own any HP characters or stories…_

 _In scratchy, yet still easily identifiable letters, Greyback scarred her for life, and it wouldn't be until the next full moon that she knew the word "Mine" wasn't the only thing Greyback gave her that night._

Hermione and Graciela were jolted awake by the sound of pounding on their door. "Graciela, Hermione! Are you two okay? We heard screaming. Please answer the door!" Multiple voices could be heard on the other side of the door, both male and female, but it was Lily's voice that reached their ears.

'Did you…?' Graciela silently asked her sister, tear stains evident on Hermione's face, and she knew Hermione saw the same when she looked at her.

'Yeah, did you?" Hermione asked even though she could see that Graciela was still shaking from the witnessing firsthand the torture Mione went through.

Graciela could only nod. She could still hear Bellatrix cackling in her mind.

Hermione knew that Graciela was in no state to talk to anyone so she stood up, wiped her face of tears, and although she knew her eyes were still puffy and read from crying, she made her way off the bed and to the portrait door. She opened it to find everyone. Lily, Alice, Marlene, Sirius, James, Remus, and even a short stubby boy with mousy blonde hair who could only be Peter, stood there outside arguing about something. With a simple, "May I help you?" all conversation stopped and stared at Hermione in shock.

"Hermione!" Lily and Alice exclaimed in a shrill while everyone else kept staring at Hermione's puffy, red eyes.

Hermione winced at the decibel level that those two girls made and didn't know whether to rub her ears, or her eyes as the bright light from Sirius' wand glowed in the dark hallway. "Can you keep it down please guys? Graciela is having a rough night."

"And you're not?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Not as bad as Gracie." Hermione said curtly, eyes leveling on a glare at Sirius, before opening the door wider so they could get a glimpse of Graciela sitting up in bed, knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face, body shaking, and her eyes wide in panic. Hermione knew Graciela was feeling the left over pain and emotions that Hermione had felt after being crucio'd multiple times. She closed the door so she was only sticking her head and part of her left arm out that held the portrait frame.

Everyone standing out in the hall paled in color, but Sirius looked horribly guilty and panic ridden. "I, I…" Sirius stammered.

Hermione gave him a small smile and took pity on him. Hermione knew from her time with him as an adult that he always had a hard time apologizing and knew that would be the same now, if not worse. "It's okay Sirius, we forgive you. We're just still getting used to the idea of being safe. We haven't been okay for a long time, so you'll just have to be patient with us as we get used to everything. Now, if everything is settled, Gracie and I want to try to go to classes tomorrow. I'm sorry if we disturbed you, I'll have to make sure we place better silencing spells. Goodnight everyone."

Without waiting for a response, Hermione closed the portrait door and walked back to her twin. Graciela opened up the corner of the blanket and Hermione crawled in next to her and wrapped the blanket around her just as Graciela did. Graciela instantly laid her head on Hermione shoulder. 'Thanks Mione.' Graciela whispered in Hermione's head.

'Anytime Gracie. You want to talk about it?'

'No. You?' Graciela asked.

'Um, I just have one thing.' Hermione didn't know how to continue, but with Graciela's mental urging she opened up. 'I once knew a man who had been attacked by Greyback, he had been clawed down his face. He was Ginny's eldest brother. He never transformed into a werewolf on the full moons, rather, he picked up several habits that were similar to werewolves. Such as, a taste for rare steaks, enhanced sight and smell, superior strength and speed, along with a few other things as well. Is that what happens to you? Or do you transform completely into a werewolf?"

"Um… Neither, I guess. You know Wolfsbane Potion correct?" At Hermione's nod, Graciela continued. "Well, you see, American's came up with their own version of the potion. Except it doesn't just allow one to have your own state of mind during transformations. Rather, it's something very different. Think of Wolfsbane as suppressing the wolf side so the human side gains control. The American potion, named Ma' iingan Ninde', translates to Wolf Heart in Native American, and combines the wolf and the human counterpart to merge into one being. So I still have all the instincts and abilities as a werewolf, along with the transformation, but I am as docile as a puppy if I want to be, unless I feel threatened. When I am threatened or angry, it's almost like, a switch. It's still me, but it's the baser instincts of my wolf that drives me. You are always safe with me, Mione, even when I'm in my wolf form. We're twins, yeah? And my wolf recognizes you as family, so you are safer with my wolf than anyone."

"I only ask, because I noticed some… repercussions of the linking spell. I could hear the boys whispering earlier, and I know for a fact that I shouldn't have been able to hear them. And this dark room? Isn't as dark as it should be. The lights are off, the drapes closed, yet it's not pitch black." Hermione said, almost sounding nervous of what the reality behind her revelations were.

"No worries, Hermione, you won't transform. You probably are just going to be like that guy you mentioned before who got all the lovely perks without actually changing into a wolf." Graciela smiled reassuringly at her twin, and let out a small chuckle at the look of relief on Hermione's face. Like a lightbulb, Hermione's mood changed fast as an idea occurred to her.

"You said you take a potion, an American potion, which helps you transform? Better than the British Wolfsbane? Could it help Remus?" Hermione asked.

"That would be brilliant!" Graciela contemplated how she would approach the curious young man without making him suspicious of her. Gracie sat and thought, and Hermione just watched, amused, listening to Gracie's thoughts float through her head. Gracie thought, about how interesting it would be for their two wolves to meet and how they would react around each other. Gracie thought about how she would even bring up the conversation in the first place, if it would just come up casually, or knowing her, she would just spit it out while trying to figure out what to say. Gracie thought for so long, about all the possible outcomes of that situation, that she didn't even notice when she reclined back on the pillows, the blanket wrapped around her and her twin, that Mione was already asleep. She thought for so long, that her eyes grew droopy, her head heavy, and her thoughts slowed down, until she too was asleep.

The following day, Hermione and Graciela, exhausted from their long night, decided not to attend breakfast in the Great Hall and instead went to the kitchens. The house elves warmed up to the twins immediately when Graciela called them sir and ma'am, her warm accent shining like the sound of a bell.

After a quick breakfast of toast, milk, and an apple, the twins made their way to the first class of the day. Double Defense followed by Transfiguration. As they walked into their class, they were bombarded by Gryffindors.

"Hermione! Graciela! There you are!" Lily said as she bounded up to the twins. "We didn't see you at breakfast."

"That would be because we didn't go to breakfast." Graciela said, deadpanned.

'Be nice.' Hermione said with a mental eye roll. "We went to the kitchen for food, less noise." Hermione explained.

James looked in awe for a moment before he asked, "You found the kitchens on the first day?"

Hermione chuckled a little bit, as Graciela folded her arms crossly. "You doubting my ability?"

James looked like he was going to backtrack but Hermione took pity on the Harry look-a-like and admitted, "Figuring out that we had to tickle the pear was a little difficult."

Remus chuckled as he walked up and quickly caught on to the conversation. "Hogwarts is full of secret corridors and rooms. You just have to know where to look."

"And have the patience to wander aimlessly in the halls until you find one." Sirius added as he swung his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"Hah! Like you can talk Sirius." James snorted in laughter.

"And you can?" Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius started to defend himself but was cut off as Graciela and Hermione whipped around in unison and screamed _protego!_ Together they created a massive shield around the entirety of the classroom shielding all of the students, just as a multitude of colored lights flashed and struck their spell. The spells paused for less than a second, and in that moment, Graciela and Hermione threw their own volley of spells both verbal and nonverbal, until a silent _stupefy_ and _immobulus_ hit their target with an audible **Oomph** as their target hit the floor.

The Marauders, Lily, and the rest of the class hadn't done more than pull their wands out before they had realized what happened. Once the silence became deafening, Sirius exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that!"

Hermione and Graciela dropped their wand arms, and stood closer together as they realized what they'd done.

"You attacked a teacher!" Lily practically screamed.

Hermione had the urge to laugh in disbelief as she realized that she had said the same to Harry 3rd year. Graciela caught the thought and had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the nerves. "Oops?" Graciela said with a grimace.

"Oops. Oops she says." Sirius exclaimed with a throw of his hands into the air.

A couple of the other Gryffindors rushed to the teacher, as the Slytherins all stood together with looks of awe mixed into suspicion.

"Well tha' was bloody brillian'!" A booming deep voice rushed through the room that sounded so eerily familiar to Graciela that she got goosebumps.

"Brady?" Graciela exclaimed, unaware that she had said it aloud.

"Aye, bu' tat's Professor McIntyre to yee lass. Ta'd be the best spell castin' I ever saw." Professor McIntyre's strong Irish accent threw Hermione off but just made Graciela's smile widen.

"I'm so sorry Professor," Hermione began, "I swear we didn't mean-"

But she was suddenly cut off by Professor McIntyre's laugh as he stated, "No need ta be sorry lass. Gryffindors are yeh? 20 points ta de each of yeh lasses." A hulk of a man stepped out of the shadows of the room and into the middle where the lights shone on his blonde-red hair. His blue eyes were so light they were almost grey, but not quite. The mass of a man crossed his arms as he stood in front of the twins and his voice rang clear and deep as he asked Graciela how she knew his name.

Graciela just smiled as wide as the Cheshire Cat. 'Hermione, it's after 1971 correct?'

'Yes. 1971 was the year the Marauders started at Hogwarts.' Hermione replied in a daze as she was overwhelmed with information about this Professor Brady McIntyre.

'So we would have been 11 then, correct?' at Hermione's nod, Graciela's smile became devious. 'Perfect.' Then she instantly began speaking aloud. "June 15th 1971" was all she said to the teacher with a mischievous smile for everyone to see, yet her eyes were locked onto the Professor.

Everyone was silent in the classroom. No one dared to breathe as they stared at their teacher who had gone completely still. "Wha' be yeh name lass?" Professor McIntyre managed to growl out.

"Oh my name isn't important. But a family member of mine is. You knew her as Mary Williams." She accentuated the word her as much as possible as she put her arms brazeningly onto her hips. Professor McIntyre shifted uncomfortably.

'Are you related to her?' Hermione asked her twin.

"Nope!' Graciela said with enthusiasm. 'Her real name was Susan but when she went to Ireland she went by her middle name. She was the best friend of my mom's, and to this day I called her my Aunt, and man did she love to party. Now, play along and watch this.' She turned a smug look toward teacher again as she continued aloud. "So yes, you knew her as Mary. But we," gesturing to herself and Hermione, "knew her as Aunt Mary. Never could keep a secret to herself, and once she got some good old Tennessee Whiskey in her, she just loved to give all the big juicy details. 'Mione and I know alllllll about you." Graciela drew out the all as much as sarcastically possible. 'The best thing is, at this time, Mary is estranged from my father and the family. I plan on contacting her by the way.'

'What?!' Hermione almost screamed out loud. 'You just said she couldn't keep a secret to herself!'

'When she's drunk. She was sober from '72 until she found out she was going to be an Aunt. We'll be fine. And besides, her gossipy nature is perfect for us. She can help us from getting on the wrong side of the gossip train. In '75 she was in London. She's a Muggleborn too, just so you know. Although after I was born, she kept saying that we must have a squib somewhere in our family.'

'Wow.' Was all Hermione could say.

The twins' attention was pulled back to Professor McIntyre when he cleared his throat and seemed to shake shadows from his eyes as he asked, "'ow is she? Mary?"

"Sober." Hermione and Graciela both stated before giving each other an amused look.

'They get hitched you know. In the future, I called him Uncle.' Graciela said with a smirk of amusement and delight on her face as she gazed at her future family member. 'I didn't know he worked here. He said he taught, I just always assumed he meant in Ireland.' Graciela looked at her future uncle and smiled, "We'll be sure to mention you when we see her next."

"Um, sir" Lily broke the moment as she raised her hand. "Shall we start class?"

An hour passed as the Professor went over defensive and offensive spells that could be used in the NEWTs while occasionally glancing over at the twins. In the last 20 minutes of the class, Professor McIntyre split everyone into two lines, Gryffindors and Slytherins all mixed in together, to the horror of all the students; besides the twins who really couldn't have cared.

Hermione had recognized the young Severus Snape instantly, when the class had officially started, and she didn't know whether to be in awe or disgust when she stood next to him in line. Thankfully she had Sirius on the other side of her, so after a brief introduction where she practically forced him to shake her hand, Hermione ignored him and turned her attention to Sirius and his silly banter.

Graciela wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh, cry, or run away as she stood next to James Potter, but she figured it was probably all of the above. James was ecstatic that his lovely girlfriend Lily was next to him, and Remus was on Graciela's other side.

Unsure what Brady's plans for the last few minutes of class were, Graciela gripped her wand in anticipation, only to practically drop it in horror when Brady said only one sentence. "Look ta yer righ', because tat person is teh one you are ta duel."

Graciela cursed creatively under her breath, but from the way Remus started coughing, she was sure he picked up on it. She raised her eyebrows at him in annoyance, before she started shaking her hands out.

'Graciela… I can't duel. Let alone duel Sirius!' Hermione's anxiety levels were rising as she felt Graciela echo her statement, saying she couldn't duel either, and she was dueling Remus.

'Future Azkaban prisoner vs the brightest witch of her age, and Bravest Werewolf ever known vs the werewolf girl with the creative spells. Yep should go brilliant.' Graciela's spirit was dropping quickly into sorrow, grief, and horror as she contemplated even lifting her wand against anyone, let alone a fellow wolf.

"Well, t'en lasses en laddys, ge' ta movin'." Professor McIntyre boomed, clapping his hands together once as if to spur the students faster.

Graciela and Hermione weren't sure if they could breathe. Graciela was sure though that her hands were vibrating from shaking so much. "I can't do this." Graciela whispered shakily, knowing Remus could hear her.

Remus offered her a small, hesitant smile before asking, "You okay there?"

"No. Not at all. Remus, I can't do this. Hermione can't either. It's too much. I-," Graciela caught herself off abruptly, before shaking her head and walking right up to the teacher with Hermione breaking out of line to go with her. Once they reached the Professor, Graciela clasped Hermione's trembling hand in her own, before saying, "Hermione and I can't do this sir, we just left the hospital yesterday with serious wounds and the combination of spells is probably bad for not only our wounds but for our psyche."

"Yer psyche? Lass, if you are in dis class, den I'm sure you are fit ta be duelin'" Professor McIntyre said with an annoyed snort. "I donna care who yer aun' is, yer don' ge' ta ge' ou' a duelin' jus' because you know a silly da'e."

"You mean the date where you took Mary's virginity in a ruined castle in Ireland? No worries, she didn't get pregnant. No, that's not the reason why we need to get out of dueling today. If you have an issue with it, contact Pomfrey. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun getting yelled at by her. She's a force to be reckoned with, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. She told us to attend classes so we didn't get any farther behind then we already were but to take it easy." Graciela said deadpanned the whole way, not faltering once, even when Brady McIntyre's face turned all red when Gracie mentioned the rendezvous in the castle, and every duel stopped when they heard Graciela mentioned virginity and listened unabashedly to Graciela rant at the Professor.

"I'll tell you what Professor, give us a week, and we will duel anyone or everyone in this class one by one. But for now, we would like to sit out for today." Hermione suggested

Professor McIntyre nodded his head once, sharply. "Agree'. Yee've go' one week."

'Well this should be interesting.' Hermione said completely serious.

'You have no idea.' Was the only reply Hermione's twin gave.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello little ducklings! So I have had a horrible week at work this week, so I decided to take my frustration out on my keyboard and type. So here you go!_

 _Disclaimer: As much as I love Harry Potter, it is impossible to own something just because you love it. It might also have to do with my name not being JK Rowling…_

" _I'll tell you what Professor, give us a week, and we will duel anyone or everyone in this class one by one. But for now, we would like to sit out for today." Hermione suggested_

 _Professor McIntyre nodded his head once, sharply. "Agree'. Yee've go' one week."_

' _Well this should be interesting.' Hermione said completely serious._

' _You have no idea.' Was the only reply Hermione's twin gave._

"You know what will get me back into shape more than running at a god awful time in the morning? Sex. Lots and lots of sex." Graciela said as she, Hermione, Lily, and the boys were all sitting in the common room.

"Gracie!" Hermione squeaked in a shocked, yet slightly outraged voice.

Graciela was so absorbed in her thoughts about who she could possibly use for sex that she didn't notice Sirius perk right up at the mention of sex. Nor did she notice Peter making a shocked choking sound as if he swallowed spit down the wrong pipe in his throat, nor Remus smacking Sirius in the back of the head from across the chess game they were playing, and shake his own head at him. What she did notice was Hermione's voice, low and dangerous, "Graciela Clearwater."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I was mostly teasing. Running before classes tomorrow, bright and early, got it." Graciela stood up and cracked her back before cracking her neck followed by her knuckles. Everyone but Remus cringed in disgust at the sound of her body cracking. Remus just looked impressed.

"Nicely done." Remus said, a smirk on his face. "I bet I can out crack you."

"Man. I've been sitting here for 15 minutes. What do you think it's like once I'm sitting down reading for long periods of time?" Graciela chuckled as Hermione shivered and pulled a disgusted look. "Just ask Hermione! She knows what I'm talking about." Graciela picked up her bag as Hermione nodded and just said "Absolutely horrid," before following her twin's lead by grabbing her bag and heading toward the stairs.

"Wait!" James said, "it's not too late, are you guys going to bed already?"

Graciela nodded as Hermione said, "Graciela doesn't do well with little sleep and if we're getting up early to go for a run, then I have to get up before her so I can wake her." With that she smiled at the group, and in unison the twins sang "goodnight" before looping arms and walking up the steps to their room.

"You know; their personalities are so different sometimes that you forget they're twins. That is until they say stuff at the same time, in the same voice, and give you the exact same look as the other. Then you feel stupid for forgetting they are twins." James muttered this out loud, as if he'd been thinking about it for a long time.

Sirius made a noncommittal sound of agreement, eyes focused on his game in front of him, while Remus looked up at James and looked as if he too were thinking something similar. "It's like," Remus stopped, thought about it for a moment and then restarted, "The Twins are like, female versions of you and Sirius." Remus nodded to James, while Sirius looked up startled at the mention of his name, and gave Remus a critical look as he mused over what he said. "Graciela is Sirius, Hermione is James." Remus continued. "Think about it, Graciela seems more carefree yet, knowing what little we know of her, we know she's had a really hard life but tries to hide it with sarcasm. Hermione has values and ideals that she sticks to, and it will take heaven and earth to make Hermione to budge once she gets to a decision."

By this time, Lily was looking astonished at Remus as if suddenly, everything in the world made sense. James leaned backwards until he was slouched against the couch in shock as he absorbed Remus' words, his mouth slightly open. Sirius on the other hand, crossed his arms as if he was slightly offended to be described that way, but wasn't sure if he could refute what Remus said. Lily's eyes brightened, "You are so right Remus. It's like they are opposite sides of the same coin. They look the same except for a few small differences, but those differences make them who they are, right? And you can tell that the years they spent not knowing the other existed, is what really shaped their differences in personality and temperament. I'd be curious how they would be like if they were together their entire lives."

"Actually, I can answer that for you." Graciela said as she stepped into the light. Everyone whipped around at the sound of her voice, and they all looked guilty for talking about her and her twin behind their backs. Graciela moved to the table next to the couch and picked up a potions textbook. "Forgot this." She said as she waved it slightly before continuing. "Hermione and I were good friends with these twins. Adorable red heads, but these boys were tricksters. Always pulling pranks, and they even opened up a joke shop together. Always finishing each-other's sentences. They were identical, and it was almost impossible to tell them apart. That is, until George lost his ear in a battle. Anyway, no one could tell them apart, not even their mother. It took Hermione weeks when she first met them to find some small things to tell them apart. How they moved, which way they tilted their head when they were curious about something, which hand they put in their pocket, that sort of thing. Once 'Mione and I knew the differences between them, we got really good at telling them apart. Everyone figured it was because we were twins ourselves that we could tell them apart. But it wasn't that at all, we just paid attention. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thanks? Thanks for noticing the differences, because we are two different people." With that Graciela nodded to herself, turned around and headed back for the stairs, leaving everyone downstairs in shocked silence as they processed what had been said.

Days passed, and if Gracie and Hermione had any more nightmares, no one else knew but them as they cast their strongest silencing spells and wards around their room. As the days flew by, Graciela and Hermione ran every morning, slowly increasing not only their speed but distance, until at the end of the week, they were running 5 miles at a steady pace without getting completely out of breath. In the mornings, they would run, then go to classes during the day, making sure to eat correctly, and would find ways to lift weights before dinner, and then meeting in secret to duel each other at night in preparation for the duel for the end of the week.

Friday came, and Hermione and Graciela were sitting in the DADA room early, mentally preparing for the duel. Hermione stood leaning against her desk arms crossed, as Graciela sat on the desk itself fiddling with her wand.

'Remember, it's just a duel.' Hermione said quietly to her twin for perhaps the 3rd time since they got there. 'We need to keep control of what spells we use, and pretty, pretty please do not under any circumstances use custom spells or any of the spells that we know don't get used for the first time until after this year. And we have Slytherins in our class so nothing that will make Snape suspicious.'

'Hermione. Stop. No worries. We got this, and I promise you have nothing to worry about. You don't forget about the combinations we practiced.' Graciela noted back to her twin as she saw the first students start to wander in the classroom. Hermione just quietly nodded back to her twin, before pulling her wand out, taking her cloak off and setting it on the chair behind her. Graciela noticed the Marauders walk in and spotting the twins, start making their way over to them. Graciela shook her head at them, but only Remus understood that the twins wanted to be left alone, as he grabbed the back of James and Sirius' cloaks and physically stepping in front of Peter. He ushered the Marauders to empty desks as Gracie sent his a "Thank you" smile. He just nodded in reply as the Professor walked in.

"If I remembe' correctly," Professor McIntyre began, the word correctly pronounced core-et-ly dropping the k sound almost completely, "We 'ave some twins who be duelin' da class toda' yeh?"

Hermione and Graciela nodded sharply, together. They clasped hands quickly in reassurance, before rolling their shoulders and stepping up to the "Duel Arena", every motion perfectly together, in eerie unison. Professor McIntyre called up two random students, and said it was going to be partner duels. Hermione faced off against a Slytherin she didn't recognize, while Graciela faced off against a Gryffindor that she recognized from the common room.

"You want me to partnered with some Gryffindor?" the Slytherin asked the Professor, her voice full of disgust as she sneered at her partner.

Professor McIntyre didn't even dignify that with a response. Just ignored the Slytherin, and called out, "Begin."

The battle was over in seconds as Hermione called out " _Agumenti!_ " followed a beat later by a similar shout from Graciela but this time with, " _Diffindo!_ " The water split in half and rushed onto both targets, knocking them back so hard that the water pushed them right off the stage. The next thing anyone saw was the Slytherin staring wide eyed at the twins in shock, completely soaked, while the Gryffindor coughed out water.

Hermione and Graciela straightened, and together called out "Next." Some students helped the two stand up, and then suddenly two Slytherins were jumping onto the stage, looking more than a little ticked off. Unfortunately for the twins, it was none other than Severus Snape and a boy who looked eerily similar to Sirius, his grey eyes clouded with fury. 'Regulus.' Hermione said to her twin quietly.

Graciela nodded to her sister before adding, 'No water spells.' She saw Hermione nod in horrified agreement. They both knew how Regulus would die. The twins got into a fighting position and Severus and Regulus followed suit.

Before McIntyre could call the duel to start, Regulus surged forward and called out, " _Stupefy!_ " Followed by Severus calling out the same spell.

The twins dodged the spells by twirling out of the way, almost like a ballerina. Before spinning around and facing the boys again.

Severus looked a little more hesitant to call out another spell so quickly, but it seemed Regulus had no issues with it. Quickly, in contingency, Regulus fired off multiple spells in anger. Yet the twins dodged every single one of them. When Regulus paused, just for a second, Severus shot forward and called out " _Levicorpus_!" Hermione let it hit her, and as she swung into the air, Graciela grabbed Hermione by the ankles. Instead of trying to pull her down, however, Graciela used them like the rings in gymnastics and flipped herself over the boys' heads, landing behind them, and firing a _stupefy_ at Regulus, knocking him out. At the same time, Hermione called out " _Petrificus totalus!_ " hitting Severus with the body bind and knocking him on his back.

Graciela looked down at the two boys on the floor, to the classroom full of shocked students whispering to each other that they beat the two Slytherins, then to her twin before she cocked her head. "Huh. Neat spell. _Levicorpus_ was it?" She undid the body bind and helped Severus up much to his displeasure. Then she shook Regulus until she had him alert and sitting, before turning back to Severus. "I'm assuming you created that spell? It comes in handy I bet. Would you mind letting my sister down and showing me the counter?" Graciela said to Severus with a gentle smile on her face.

Severus seemed shocked that Graciela was being so nice to him considering her twin was levitating in the air, and the fact he was Slytherin. He nodded and muttered, " _Liberacorpus._ " Before turning to Regulus and helping him off the stage.

Hermione shouted out a delighted, "Thank you!" as her feet touched the ground. That shocked the classroom into further silence even as Hermione smiled at the Slytherins before getting a concerned look on her face. "Are you guys okay?" Hermione asked Regulus and Severus.

Before they could respond however, Sirius said, "No worries Hermione! Their pride is just in tatters now is all. To be beaten by Gryffindors, and girls at that!"

The smiles dropped off Hermione and Graciela's faces as they turned to their fellow Gryffindor. "I'll have you know that we were almost sorted into Slytherin, and the only reason we weren't was because Hermione was sorted first and I made the hat put me with her." Graciela said, anger spilling out of her voice.

"And how, might I ask, is being a girl a hindrance to dueling? I'll have you know; girls are just as good at dueling as boys." Hermione added.

Sirius, unaware of the girls' sudden foul mood, continued on, too happy to see his "Perfect" baby brother get his butt kicked. "Sure, some girls are good duelers, but men are just naturally better at dueling than women."

"Oh, no you didn't." Lily said, as Remus and James winced behind Sirius.

"Well then." Hermione started.

"Let's prove you wrong, shall we?" Graciela asked.

"Pick your second, Sirius, and put your money where your mouth is." Hermione stated, her eyes dark with fury and contempt.

Sirius looked stricken as if just realizing that he had insulted Graciela, Hermione, and pretty much every woman in that room. He gave the Twins a sheepish smile as if to say sorry, but the twins were not letting him off that easily. They rolled up their sleeves in unison while waiting for him to take off his cloak. Sirius stammered out a quick, "James, you're my second." The two boys climbed onto the stage. Graciela cracked her neck quickly and loudly, as Hermione wrung out her hands.

Professor McIntyre looked positively ecstatic about what was going on around him, and just stood silently against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Keep I' clean yeh four. Begin."

Graciela and Hermione whipped out a bunch of spells simultaneously, without a single word said between them. They worked in tangent, flawlessly sending spell after spell at the boys. The boys were surprisingly holding their own, even sending a spell or two back at the twins. Everyone moved so fast, it was hard for anyone to keep up. That is, until Hermione shouted " _Agumenti!_ " and everyone thought they knew what Graciela was going to do. They thought wrong. Graciela called, " _Glacius! Deprimo! Engorgio! Windgardeum leviosa! Oppungo!_ " in such a quick succession that it wasn't until Graciela and Hermione cancelled their spells and the sudden silence seemed to suffocate everyone, that anyone had realized what happened. Graciela had turned Hermione's water into ice, turned that ice into a tornado of icicles with wind, enlarged the ice shards, lifted everything up higher, and then made them attack James and Sirius. James was hardly touched except a cut across his cheek, but Sirius was covered in little cuts all over his face, arms, hands, and anything else exposed.

Hermione walked up to Sirius while Graciela walked up to James and healed the two Marauders as the room stayed quiet, as if afraid to piss the twins off as much as Sirius had. Quietly, Hermione told Sirius, "You need to learn to watch your mouth, or one day you will meet someone who doesn't care if that ice had killed you." Then the two girls linked arms once again, summoned their stuff, announced, "Duel over. We're done." And left the room in silence.

They walked all the way up the stairs to the Gryffindor rooms, and headed straight to their bedroom. Once they were in their rooms with the proper spells to make sure no one would bother them, they both collapsed onto the bed and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! I'm back! I know I just posted but, that's probably cool with you guys. I just couldn't stop thinking about this story, and I tried to write more of My Brother's father, but I got about 2 pages into the word document and hated what I wrote. So now I'm back to this story! Please review, I will try to respond to any reviewers, but seriously, I really love listening to your comments. I know the last chapter was really long, so hopefully you guys won't mind that I cut this off after 2500 words._

 _Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this lovely non canon plot. J.K owns pretty much everything else._

 _They walked all the way up the stairs to the Gryffindor rooms, and headed straight to their bedroom. Once they were in their rooms with the proper spells to make sure no one would bother them, they both collapsed onto the bed and cried._

Graciela and Hermione awoke the next morning, both feeling as if someone had smashed a truck on their heads, and rubbed sand into their eyes. Fighting James and Sirius had been a nightmare. Yes, they had instigated it, but it had felt too real to the girls, and they both knew that it was only the thought of Harry that they had stopped themselves from really hurting Harry's soon to be father and God-father. The girls had one thing on their minds, and that was finding James and Sirius and apologize. Since it was Saturday, the twins figured that the boys wouldn't be awake yet. After Graciela threw on some black sweats and a burgundy t shirt and Hermione threw on soft jeans and a burgundy sweater, both had their hair thrown quickly into buns, and they set off to find the Marauders.

They surprisingly found Remus and Lily in the common room, sitting at one of the couches. Remus was reading, a charms book to be exact, and Lily was scribbling something down on a parchment. Graciela approached them and as she neared, Remus looked up from his book and smiled at her.

'Well at least Remus isn't upset with me- I-I mean us.' Graciela said before returning Remus' smile. "Hi… you two wouldn't know if James and Sirius are up would you? 'Mione and I wanted to talk to them." Remus looked a little confused for a moment before his face dawned with a realization as he contemplated why they were looking for the boys.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I know they were up early this morning, but I'm not sure where they are. Maybe the Quidditch Pitch?" Remus answered.

Lily was shaking her head. "No, I know for a fact that Ravenclaw has the pitch this morning."

"I know where they are." A voice said from behind them.

Graciela and Hermione turned around to face Peter as he came the rest of the way inside the common room and joined them. Hermione had to stop herself from flinching when Peter drew near, but Graciela ignored the dark pit in her stomach to ask, "Oh? Peter, right?" at his nod she smiled and continued. "Where are James and Sirius? We wanted to apologize to them about what happened in DADA yesterday."

Peter's eyes lit up. "You guys were brilliant! Absolutely amazing! Would you be willing to teach me some of those spell combinations you used?"

Hermione looked hesitant, but Graciela smiled at him happily. "Of course!" she said, before silently adding to her twin, 'If we can keep him on our side, we won't have to worry about him later on when the war starts.'

Hermione pasted a smile on her face that only looked slightly faked before adding, "Yeah, we can totally show you some combinations. It'll be fun."

"Wait," Graciela stopped Peter from replying, "First things first. Where are Sirius and James?"

"Oh right! The Gryffindor Quidditch team were eating breakfast in the hall and going over what they were going to do in practice today until Ravenclaw was done with the field."

Hermione beamed at him then, and then giggled when Graciela practically tackled the poor small boy to kiss his cheek. "Let's go then!"

"Wait!" Lily called, "We'll go with you!" She and Remus collected their things together in a pile and left them on the table, before rushing over to Peter and the twins, and leaving the common room.

Graciela and Hermione's good moods did not last very long. The closer they got to the Great Hall, the worse their moods became. Not only as they contemplated how they would approach James and Sirius, but the idea of going into the Great Hall gave Hermione anxiety, and made her feel like she was going to have a panic attack. Or puke. Or both.

At first, Peter, Remus, and Lily had tried to make conversation with the twins, but realizing that they weren't going to get the nervous girls to talk, they all fell into an awkward silence. It was with a mixture of relief and anxiety when the group got to the doors that lead to the Great Hall. Hermione and Graciela physically braced themselves, and took a deep breath before opening the doors with a push and walking inside. They spotted James and Sirius at the end of the hall in a cluster of red and gold. Gripping each other's hands tightly lending one another their strength.

Graciela led the group, followed by Hermione, Remus, Peter, and Lily, over to the missing half of the Marauders. Hermione tapped Sirius, who was deep in conversation with James, on the shoulder, startling him to look over followed shortly by James.

"James. Sirius." Graciela said with a small smile and a head bob in acknowledgement. "Can we talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure guys! What's up?" James asked with a carefree smile on his face.

"Yeah. What can we help you lovely ladies with?" Sirius added with a mischievous smirk on his own.

"Actually, if we could get a moment alone," Hermione said with a conspicuous head tilt to the group of Quidditch players in red and gold behind them, "we'd like to talk to you about what happened in class yesterday."

"What about?" James asked with a confused tilt to his head.

"Please?" Graciela asked with a gesture to move away from the group.

James and Sirius nodded mutely, stood up, and followed the twins, the other two Marauders, and Lily, to a semi-private corner in the Hall.

Once they had some privacy, although not much, Graciela started off, "Look, about what happened during our duel,"

"We lost control, and used some spell combinations we normally would use in a friendly duel,"

"I guess what we're trying to say is,"

"We're sorry." The twins finished their apology together, their arms practically wrapped around their bodies in guilt, as if trying to hug themselves.

James and Sirius gave each other a look, as if those two were the twins who were able to have a silent conversation. The two boys lunged forward, knocked the twins' hands away and squeezed them tight in a hug. James hugged Graciela with brotherly affection, while Sirius gripped Hermione in a possessive hug, as if he could will his happiness and forgiveness into her.

Hermione felt a strange feeling in her chest that she hadn't felt in the longest time. Her heart practically skipped a beat, it was beating so fast, as she wrapped her arms around Sirius, gripping him tight in thanks.

Graciela let go of James as she felt Hermione's feelings and inner most thoughts invade her mind. She smiled timidly at James, before she turned her head toward her twin and cocked it to the side, in thought.

Noticing that the two hadn't separated, and Graciela seemed really focused on her twin, James whispered quietly, "Can you hear what she's thinking right now?"

Graciela nodded once, attempting to block her thoughts so Hermione wouldn't know what they were talking about. Luck was not on Graciela's side though as Hermione and Sirius broke apart as if they had just realized that they had been hugging for a long time.

Graciela raised her eyebrows at Hermione, wishing she could do that awesome thing where she could raise only one. Thankfully, Hermione still got the message as she rolled her eyes and silently told Graciela to 'Oh, shut it.'

Graciela snickered a little bit, but when everyone kind of turned to look at her, she burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry." Graciela muttered as she wiped a stray tear from her face a few moments later. "Found something funny is all."

"Care to share?" Remus asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Nope!" Graciela chirped in an overly happy voice. She started walking towards the door to the Great Hall.

"Care to tell us where we're going?" Lily asked a moment later as they all filed out the door, blindly following Graciela.

"Nope! It's a surprise." Graciela said, as she sent her twin a mental picture of the Room of Requirement as Hermione had once explained it to her.

Hermione cracked a grin, instantly excited as she agreed with Graciela to show them that room. "Think it's a good idea?" Hermione asked her twin aloud.

"What's a good idea?" Peter asked as his short legs struggled to keep up with Graciela's fast pace.

"Oh totally." Graciela said as she ignored everyone but her twin. "I bet they don't know that it's there. I bet it would also make them mad that we knew about this place before them and we just got here."

Hermione snorted as everyone kept trying to talk and ask what the heck they were talking about.

Finally, Sirius just exclaimed, "Woah, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second. What place? We know every single hidden corridor and forgotten room in this whole bloody castle."

Hermione gave him a smile as Graciela just gave him an indulgent look and said, "Wanna bet?"

"I'll take that bet!" James said. "The Marauders know everything there is to know in this castle."

Remus shook his head at James but seemed to be in agreement. "We've scoured this place top to bottom in our time here. I'd be surprised that you have found one that we don't already know."

Graciela linked arms with her twin, just said, "What's the bet?" and gave a sly smirk to Remus.

"Okay!" Lily started. "Since this bet is basically between the twins, and the Marauders, it has to be interesting. Something along the lines of Truth or Dare? Maybe the losers have to tell their deepest secret, biggest regret, or something along those lines."

"Interesting…" Graciela said out loud while also speaking silently to her sister. 'We're like 100% sure that they don't know about this room, right?'

'Yeah, I mean like 98% sure considering that they didn't have the room on the Map.' Hermione responded after she pondered it for a second.

Graciela nodded, and then said aloud, "We agree to your terms, what say you boys?"

Remus looked as if he wanted to say something or ask a question, but he never got the chance as Sirius exclaimed, "Deal!"

"Alrighty then." Graciela said with a smile towards her twin. "Race ya!" She yelled before she took off at a dead run.

"That's not fair!" Hermione screamed as she sprinted after her sister, the group following behind.

After the second staircase, Lily and Peter were out of breath and struggling to keep up, while Remus and Sirius were right on the twins' heels with James just a fraction behind. Once on the 3rd floor, James started breathing heavily, struggling to keep pace. On the 6th floor, only Graciela and Remus were still racing, everyone else just laughing at those two trying to win. Once on the 7th floor, Graciela tried to skid to a stop in front of an empty corridor, but her feet slipped and she would have fallen backward had Remus not scooped her up effortlessly and swung her over his shoulder.

Graciela laughed in delight before screeching, "Let me down! Let me down!" At that, Remus shook his head so violently, Graciela was practically head-butted in the stomach. At Remus' obvious refusal to put her down, Graciela insisted, "Well at least turn around, you big goof! It's back that way!"

"As you wish, m'lady!" Remus said sarcastically as he spun around, with Graciela still over his shoulder.

Graciela didn't mind being carried this way, lumberjack style, as she got a great view of Remus' ass.

"'Gracie!'" Hermione exclaimed saying it both out loud and in her head for added measure.

Graciela just laughed, patted Remus on the rear end and said, "I must ask you again, kind sir, to let me down. I'm afraid my dear sister is about to have a heart attack by the thoughts running rampant in my head, and my lovely view isn't helping."

Remus quickly put her down, and Graciela was delighted to note that his face was flaming red as he blushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her twin, before saying, "Hello dear Barnabus." Toward the tapestry on the wall. "Would you like to do the honors sis?"

"Sure! Quick question first. Have you guys found this yet?" Graciela asked as she gestured to the blank wall across from the Barnabus the Barmy tapestry.

"There's nothing here!" James complained loudly, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah! You had us run all the way up here for a blank wall?" Peter complained.

"Now, now, dear Peter. Watch and learn." Graciela said she turned to the wall and paced three times across it thinking hard, _I need a place that'll fit my needs, I need a place that'll fit my need, I need a place that'll fit my needs._

'Pretty general, don't you think?' Hermione asked her twin.

"Maybe…" Graciela accidentally said aloud. Before anyone could question her though, a large, wooden door appeared. More modern looking than Hermione had ever seen the RoR create, the door was a pleasant off white color that you would see in most muggle homes. Graciela's face paled slightly as if she knew where exactly this room led to. Graciela clenched her fists tightly together before pushing open the door. Everyone piled into the room and looked on in awe.

The room, while still large, was quite smaller than the other times Hermione had been in here, and it was not a place that she recognized right away. That is, until Graciela's mind became a flurry of memories of a place exactly similar to the one they stood in now. The walls of the room were painted a soft grey, and bookcases lined the walls that were filled with hundreds of books. A small circle of couches, chairs, and loveseats, were displayed in the center of the room, invoking a sense of privacy yet comfort.

"Welcome to my home guys." Graciela said in a soft, meek voice. "Home sweet home… you know, if the last time you'd been in here was the first time you changed into a werewolf and accidentally murdered someone."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi guys! I am so sorry for the way I left off in the story, I absolutely HATE cliffhangers, but I felt like that was where I needed to stop it. This chapter gets pretty dark, so sorry in advance to those who are triggered by violence.

Disclaimer: My pen name is MollyMay… not JK Rowling sooooo unfortunately that means I'll never own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only thing I own is this non-canon plot and the character Graciela. Cool.

" _Welcome to my home guys." Graciela said in a soft, meek voice. "Home sweet home… you know, if the last time you'd been in here was the first time you changed into a werewolf and accidentally murdered someone."_

"Lovely home." James choked out.

"Thanks…" Graciela whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Graciela…" Remus began, his thoughts stuck on that last half of her sentence. "You said you changed into a werewolf, for the first time. In here?"

"Yep. I was sitting over there." Graciela nodded toward a window seat prominently displaying the sky out a white window. "I was reading. Trying to forget my attack… My friend, Jennifer, was flipping through a magazine over on the couch, trying to explain away all of my symptoms as PMS. Girl didn't know what she was talking about." Graciela's voice grew haunted, as if she was reliving that moment. "When the full moon rose, and I fell to the floor in agony as every single one of my bones broke and reshaped themselves, and the words that had finally started to scab over, ripped open once again, Jenny couldn't tear her eyes off me in horror. My last image of her before my mind went black, is of her face, eyes wide in terror, as she looked upon me. When I woke up, body bloodied and naked, it was to find my friend's throat ripped out, her dead body displayed on the floor. I sobbed for hours, my soul felt black. Once I felt like I was able to move, I stumbled to the bathroom and washed the blood off of me. No matter how hard I scrubbed though, the blood never truly washed off my hands. Once I was dressed, I brokenly picked up Jenny, and took her to the closest wizarding hospital. Just told them that I found this girl in my back yard, some werewolf must have gotten on my property. And left her there. I packed up all of my belongings, and ran back to Salem. Where I met Harry."

"Oh Graciela, I'm so sorry." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"You said Greyback turned you?" Sirius asked.

"Hah! He did more than turn me. He tortured me." Graciela paused, the anguish a constant reminder of what he did. "He broke me."

Hermione put her hand on her sister's shoulder, and only said. "Let me change the scenery. Yeah?" At Graciela's deadly silent nod, Hermione closed her eyes and thought 'I need a place where I feel safe.' Over and over again until the room changed. The room rippled as the grey walls disappeared, the couches popped out of existence, and in its place stood the same room that Neville had turned it into when Hermione and the boys were on the run.

The room was spacious and there were hammocks and couches everywhere. The room was homey yet large, and Graciela instantly settled down, and started breathing slowly through her nose.

Peter whistled appreciatively while he swiveled his head around to see everything.

"So boys." Graciela exclaimed, once she had put herself back together, "What do you think of the RoR?"

"The RoR?" James faced screwed up in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It stands for Room of Requirement." Hermione stated, "It gives you whatever you need."

"So…. Say I needed a bathroom…" Sirius drawled out, reminding Hermione of Ron when he had said the same exact thing.

A door appeared with a little "Men" sign on it signifying a guy's bathroom.

"Keeping it real classy there, man." Graciela snorted with sarcasm.

Sirius shrugged before sprinting toward the new bathroom door.

"Wait!" Hermione called, her voice dissolving into giggles, "You were serious?"

"I'm always Sirius, love!" Sirius called back as he pushed open the door.

Remus, Peter, James, and even Lily groaned in unison, "Not the serious jokes again…" Remus whined.

"What?" Graciela wheezed out through her laughter, "I thought it was funny."

"That is until you've heard them a bunch of times." James moaned.

Hermione nodded her head up and down in agreement, causing James head to tilt to the side in confusion.

"Wait, Hermione, how do you know?" James asked, as the others looked to her as well, wanting to know the same thing.

"Oh not the same thing, but I understand. I uh, had a friend once who was an animagus, always making jokes and puns about his animal."

"That sounds like an amazing guy, love." Sirius said, walking back into the conversation as he zipped his pants up. Lily rolled her eyes at him in distaste. "What animal was he?" Sirius asked.

Graciela looked curious as well, unaware that Hermione was speaking of future Sirius, until she got a silent picture of Sirius as an adult changing into his "Grim" like dog.

"He was some sort of black dog." Hermione said truthfully. "Freaked out his Godson the first time he saw him transform because he looked like The Grim from the Divination textbooks."

Sirius' eyes lit up with excitement at the idea before turning to James and Remus with a devious look in his eye.

"No." James and Remus both said together.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Graciela cried. 'Do we try to play it off as if we're just now finding out that they are animagi?'

'We could.' Hermione answered. When Sirius tried to say something, Hermione lifted a hand in silence before continuing to talk to her twin. After another 30 seconds of what appeared to be silence to the boys, the twins turned around with bright smiles on their face and wonder in their eyes as if they suddenly figured everything out.

"You guys became animagi for Remus didn't you?" Graciela exclaimed.

"And Sirius must be a black dog of some kind if he got really excited by the idea of looking like the Grim to scare people." Hermione nodded, excitement showing as she bounced on the balls of her toes.

"And…" Graciela drawled out when the boys looked like they were about to argue, "you must have been pretty young to accomplish that considering."

"What are you, James? If Sirius is a dog, what animal are you?" Hermione asked quickly before the boys could start interrupting.

"How about this." Graciela stated, with her hand out for silence as the boys tried to sputter out words. "You show us yours, and we'll show you ours."

After a few minutes of the boys trying and failing to come up with a full sentence, Remus' head suddenly dropped in defeat and said, "Give it up guys."

"You didn't think you could keep it from them, did you?" Lily asked, "I mean, what was going to happen when the full moon came around?"

James shook his head as if he was dislodging thoughts out of his ears, before his whole body stilled. "What did you mean, if we show you ours, you'd show us yours…?"

Suddenly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all froze in what they could mean.

"I mean, you show us your animal forms, we'll show you ours. So Sirius, you're a black dog?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded once before shifting into Padfoot and barked once at the girls. Hermione smiled and rubbed her palm against the back of his head, before she turned to Peter and James. Just as quickly, a rat and a stag stood where the boys had stood just moments before. Hermione and Graciela gave them a good look, and nodded. The boys turned back, and Peter squeaked out, "Your turn."

Graciela gave him a small smile, while she waited for Hermione to turn. When she did, in her place stood a black jaguar, hazel eyes, that just bordered on honey colored, slightly out of place on its dark, sleek coat. Hermione as a jaguar, rubbed her head against Sirius' jeans before going back to her twin's side and changing back into her human form. "Now." Graciela started, her hands about to sweat, "I'm going to transform too. Now, since it's kind of close to the full moon, I need you guys to stand back, and Hermione is going to change again just to make sure I stay in line. Okay?" Without waiting for a response, Hermione was suddenly a jaguar again, and Graciela's skin was rippling.

"What?!" Remus yelled, "I thought you were a Werewolf!"

"I…am…" Graciela managed to gasp in discomfort, but not quite pain, as her body broke itself and she changed into a stark black wolf, with yellow/green eyes. Graciela's mind was a little foggy as she shook her coat, and glanced at the boys and Lily who was shocked still, and looked like they were afraid to move.

Graciela pranced up to Remus, and sniffed his leg. Noticing that he smelt like fear, she pushed her nose against his leg until he bent down just a little bit, and Graciela yipped in excitement.

Hermione noticing that Graciela was more interested in playing with Remus, she transformed back into her human self, and gave Remus a small smile. "She wants you to play with her. That or pet her." Hermione offered him.

Remus looked shocked, while everyone else was just confused. That is, until Remus bent down and let Graciela sniff his hand, before he slid it down her back. Graciela yipped again, before bouncing back to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her twin, and blew at her nose, causing Graciela to sneeze and shake her head back and forth. That caused a nervous chuckle from everyone, before Hermione gave Graciela a hand command. Seeming to understand, Graciela leaped a few feet away from everyone before barking at them loudly. "She says to stay back." Hermione told them. Remus looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could, he could hear the sounds of bones breaking, and turned to see Graciela become human again. Remus blushed when he realized Graciela was naked, and he turned the boys, who also seemed to be red faced, around. Lily chuckled at how embarrassed everyone but Graciela seemed to be and just turned around while slowly shaking her head. Hermione reached into her bag, and handed Graciela a pain potion, and a change of clothes.

Once Graciela was changed, she cleared her throat, signaling for everyone to turn around, before she smiled sheepishly at everyone, Remus in particular. "I think I need to explain some things." She said before chugging down the pain potion.

"You think?!" Remus yelled, his voice cracking with anxiety.

"Woah, man. Slow your roll. So she's an animagus and a werewolf. Right?" James asked.

But Graciela shook her head, "Nope. Just a werewolf."

"I could hear her bones breaking when she transformed, just like mine, only less. Nothing like when you guys change." Remus added.

"Okay, well now you really need to explain." Sirius said, his eyes wide.

Lily looked a little disbelieving. "But you have to be an animagus! It makes no sense that you're only a werewolf, but you can change at will!"

"That's not technically true…" Graciela said.

"Greyback could change at will." Remus said.

"That's not technically true either." Graciela said. "He could partly transform, you know, with the teeth and the claws and what not. But not into a full wolf."

"Yeah, you don't look like a werewolf." Sirius said, "you look like an actual wolf."

"Yeah, how are you able to do that?" Remus wondered, "If you can do that, can I?"

"Umm…." Graciela paused, not sure how to continue. "Eventually." She finally said. "You have a couple steps before you will be able to. And they're not easy."

"Anything." Remus said. "I'll do anything."

Graciela sighed. Knowing how he felt in the future, and how Remus had viewed himself all his life, Graciela didn't think he could do it, but she was ready to have him prove her wrong.

"The first step, is you have to accept yourself. Not just the human side of you, but your wolf side. The two of you are separate beings right now. You have to become your wolf, you have to join together, to become one spirit. One entity. Only then can you take the next step. Can you do that Remus? Can you accept who you are, accept your wolf, and embrace him?"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi guys! Sorry that it has been so long! I'm swamped with university school work! I will try to post something more often, but I cannot promise anything as I am a full time student, and I work 2.5 jobs and manage to babysit my cousin every couple of weekends. (I say 2.5 because one is more like volunteer work) Thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited this story, it means so much to me that I have so many people reading this already!

Just to note that there is talk of depression and attempted suicide in this chapter, so anyone who might be triggered by this, please read on with caution. I did try to lighten it up a little bit with some fluff though.

 _Disclaimer: I am not Rowling, even if I wished on every "Wish Chip" that I happen to find in a bag of lays, so I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

" _The first step, is you have to accept yourself. Not just the human side of you, but your wolf side. The two of you are separate beings right now. You have to become your wolf, you have to join together, to become one spirit. One entity. Only then can you take the next step. Can you do that Remus? Can you become one with your wolf?"_

Remus paused, as he considered this, but only for a moment before asking, "What would that entail exactly?"

"Yeah, Remus hates his wolf, hates that he loses control and that there is a small chance he could hurt someone." Sirius said.

Everyone but the Twins and Remus looked at Sirius in shock that he had managed to articulate what everyone was thinking.

Remus gave Sirius a look that was part fear, part shock, and part accepting, as if just now realizing that Sirius said exactly how he felt.

The twins on the other hand were deep in a silent conversation, paying no attention to the other half of the group, before looking as if they had come to a conclusion.

"Alright Remus," Graciela began.

"While I help train these Animagi some more, Graciela," Hermione continued before nodding and allowing Graciela to finish.

"You and I will work together every day for an hour before sunrise working on each step to help you get the control you need. Once you have the control down, you will be taking a potion that I helped to create, that should complete the process."

"How long will it take for Remus to have enough control to start taking this potion?" Lily asked, as curious as always.

"Hopefully? Three to six months. Realistically? About a year." Hermione said.

"How long did it take you to achieve this Graciela?" Peter squeaked out his question, as if unsure he had asked something smart.

"Good question…." Hermione said, "I actually don't know that. How long did it take you Gracie?"

"Well, I was the test subject, so it wouldn't be the same time frame as what I'm setting for Remus." Graciela began. "The wolf we tried after me, took about 9 months before we felt it was safe for her to take the potion. You see, you have to get to the stage where you and the wolf are connected that you are almost the same person, almost but not quite. The only thing separating you from forming into one being is the potion that completes the process. I was stupid and did it before I was ready, which caused months of agony and torture as the wolf and I battled inside my head 24/7."

Remus winced at the thought of himself and Moony when it got closer to the full moon. "So your brain was like how I am the day of the full moon? You were constantly fighting the instincts and thoughts that the wolf had?"

Graciela nodded, solemnly, before explaining further for everyone else who looked quite confused. "It's like trying to fight the Imperius Curse. You know someone else is thinking these thoughts, and you don't want to do a lot of them. Sometimes they win and you do something you regret later, other times you win and the other takes it out on you the next time they win."

Everyone looked at the analogy in horror, as Remus nodded in understanding. "Exactly."

"And that happened to you all the time for months?" James exclaimed, his voice cracking a little bit in hysteria.

"Yes, three months to be exact." Graciela confirmed.

"But that doesn't explain the original question. When did you take the potion?" Lily asked.

"As soon as it was finished. I hadn't even started the process of acceptance before I chugged it down. Like I said, I was the human experimentation, the lab rat if you will." Graciela said with a shrug.

"But you only had to wait three months!" Remus yelled. "So why can't I take this potion now?"

"BECAUSE!" Graciela screamed in outrage. "I was in constant pain and turmoil for those three months and only the thought of ending that pain pushed me to finish it. I tried to kill myself! Twice in those three months because I didn't think I could handle the pain any longer. Hah! I thought I had been in enough pain when I was captured and tortured by Greyback, but it was nothing compared to what I experienced because I was stupid and rushed the process!" By the end of this tirade, Graciela and crying in fury as her whole body shook, with the remembrance of her pain.

"Gracie… I never experienced that when we melded…" Hermione said in a whisper, as she hugged her trembling sister, careful to make sure it was low enough in timbre so not even Remus could hear her.

"That's because, 'Mione, the pain was all mental. There wasn't any physical trauma at all, so our twin linking spell wouldn't have shown it to you."

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Hermione asked, then silently added 'Sounding the phrases just right so I wouldn't have to experience that inner pain…'

"Yes. I did. I couldn't make you as weak as me. Nor did I want you to see me so weak. The agony was my burden to bear." Graciela said, her voice rising loud enough so even Lily could hear, as tears kept sliding down her face, dripping into Hermione's hair, almost like dew drops on the strands.

If the girls had looked beyond them, they would have seen their friends, all of them, crying quietly, as they heard what was being said between the two girls. James and Lily had gone from clasped hands, to holding each other in support, as they considered how much pain Graciela, and even Hermione, had been through in their lives.

The girls weren't looking at them though, as they're eyes were screwed shut. Hermione tried to calm her twin down enough before saying, "You are not weak Graciela. Look at me." Hermione put her thumb under Graciela's chin, and pushed it up until they were looking eye to eye. "You are the strongest person I know. To have lost so much, to be in so much pain, and still be fighting, makes you so strong. Not weak."

Graciela nodded, before silently letting her twin know that she would be right back, before a small door appeared and opened up to Graciela, as she turned away from everyone, her wand in hand, and strode into the room before slamming the door.

"She'll be back once she has settled down." Hermione explained to her newly acquired group of friends, as she wiped tears from her own red eyes.

Hermione added some couches, a couple throw blankets, and a warm fire roaring from a fireplace, to the room, before grabbing one of the throws and cuddling with it on one of the couches.

Once everyone had settled down on the couches-Lily and James huddled together with a blanket on their laps, Remus and Peter at on opposite ends of one couch, and Sirius lounged on the opposite side as Hermione- Remus looked rather contemplative while everyone else just seemed to be still absorbing everything that had happened. They sat in glum silence before Sirius broke the subdued atmosphere.

"I think I am in need of some good ole Fire Whiskey."

Lily looked as if she was about to argue but a not so subtle squeeze from James around her waist told her to shut up.

Hermione surprisingly agreed with Sirius and told him very bluntly, "Sounds good to me. I have some in my bag if you really want some."

Sirius' eyes widened in a mix of astonishment and glee, but before he could say anything, Graciela walked back to the circle of couches, only Hermione and Remus noticing the fresh cuts on Graciela's fists as if she had given up on magic and just started punching everything is sight. Which is exactly what happened. "Fire Whiskey?" She asked, "I'm down for that, goodness knows I need to get my mind off shit. Pull it out sis, I have something that'll make it more interesting."

Hermione smirked at everyone's confused faces as she opened up her little purple purse and reached inside until her whole arm was in it, before finally finding the whiskey and pulling it out.

Remus looked on impressed at the show of difficult magic, only then he noticed Graciela pulling a small vial of something from her own bag- hers blue- which Remus immediately noticed. Remus' smile was predatory as he asked feigning innocence "Have you played Verituserum or Dare before?"

"Yes," Graciela answered, "Hermione and I both have, but I was thinking based off of 10 fingers or never have I ever."

Everyone, but Lily, had looked up excitedly at Remus when he mentioned V.O.D but quickly grew confused at Graciela's response. Lily didn't however as she looked much more excited.

"Oh I love that game! I played it back in primary school with some of the girls. I'm assuming it won't be focused on topics like 'never have I ever cheated on a test?'" Lily looked to Hermione and Graciela.

"Yes. Although, other forms of cheating will probably be looked at." Hermione said as she watched her Twin sit in between Remus and Peter rather than her and Sirius.

"Well this sounds mighty interesting!" Sirius chirped while rubbing his hands together deviously.

"So… let me get this straight." James said. "We have to state something we've never done, and anyone who HAS done it, has to take a shot with Verituserum in it and tell everyone what they did?"

"And who they did it with, and what exactly they did." Lily added for James' benefit.

"Oh man, I don't know if I should be excited, or scared." Sirius said, looking extremely happy.

"If I can guess Sirius," Remus said, a hint of a smile on his face, "I'd say scared."

Remus' comment only made Sirius look more excited, if that were possible, while Peter actually looked nervous.

Graciela and Hermione shared a look, unnoticed by everyone but Remus, when they noticed that Peter was nervous. "Don't be nervous Peter. We always have just straight Fire Whiskey if you're not comfortable with Verituserum." Graciela offered. Gracie heard a strangled, pissed off hiss come from her twin in her mind.

'Are you out of your mind? This would be the perfect time to seek him out! We need to see if he is a spy yet.'

'Well,' Graciela didn't know if it was possible to mentally turn your nose up at someone, but frankly she tried her best. "We will just have to find another way. If he hasn't turned his back on them yet, then this will make him more comfortable with us and we can offer him help if he ever were to need it.' She concluded.

'Fine. You win. He can't just back out totally though.' Hermione said.

James and Sirius seemed to agree with Graciela as they urged Peter to find his Gryffindor courage and just do it. Graciela, noticing that they were practically ganging up on Peter, immediately saw that Hermione must have noticed too as she was quick to butt in. "Guys. Leave Peter alone. If he doesn't want to tell a truth, that's fine."

"How about this Pete, you can choose the Veritaserum or you can drink just plain Fire Whiskey, but if you chose the Fire Whiskey, you have to do a dare instead." Graciela offered him.

Peter looked very thankful, so thankful that he immediately nodded his head and agreed. "It's not that I don't trust you guys," Peter said gesturing to everyone, "It's just that I don't trust YOU guys not to use it against me later." Peter finished while gesturing to James, Sirius, and even Remus.

They all looked like they were about to argue that point, but Lily quickly shut them up with a glare to Sirius and Remus and a not-so-playful-smack to James' arm.

"Alright." Hermione said, her voice mockingly stern, "Let's get started." 

"Never have I ever, snogged more than one person in a day." Lily said, starting off the game.

No one was surprised when Sirius took a shot of the Verituserum-spiked Fire Whiskey, but Lily was surprised to see James, Remus, and Graciela also taking a shot. "Okay you four, spill." Lily said with an extra harsh glare to her red faced boyfriend.

"Umm…" James, looking especially guilty, stumbled over his words so as not to anger his hot tempered girlfriend. "Two Hufflepuff girls, 5th year, I was pulled into a supply closet on my way back from the kitchens. Never learned their names."

Remus smirked at his flustered friend before he raised his empty shot glass in a mock salute and said, "Two Ravenclaw girls about three days after a really rough full moon. Natalia D'fini and Lyria Castellanos. This was at the end of 5th year."

"When we had that full moon, and then a week later was O.W.L.s?" Peter asked. Remus only smiled and nodded.

"Something tells me you and those Ravenclaws did a lot more than snogging." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. When he saw Remus' smile only grew, Sirius chuckled before going back to topic with his answer. As soon as he opened his mouth though, James snorted in derision.

"I think we better narrow your answer down Sirius. There would be too many times, we'd be stuck here all night." At this Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "Just talk about the most recent time."

"Fine. Uh, let's see… Probably about a week ago? Pete, when was the last time you and I snuck off to the kitchens where it was just the two of us?" Sirius asked Peter, as he struggled to remember.

"Uh… about 3 days before the twin's arrived." Peter said after a moment of contemplating. Sirius nodded in thanks and pointed to Peter indicating that he was correct.

"Alright." Lily said, "What about you Graciela?"

Hermione flinched as she contemplated everyone's reactions, guessing that Sirius would probably freak out the most.

"About 2 days ago actually. With a couple of Slytherins." Graciela said, with a slight smirk, and waggled her eyebrows at Remus. "Wasn't just snogging either." She added with a light chuckle.

" **What?!** " Sirius screeched, at an ear shattering decibel. "What were you thinking? Slytherin are scum!"

"What was I thinking?" Graciela asked, in a scarily calm voice, that instantly put Sirius on alert as he leaned slightly away from her. "I was thinking that I had been having a rough could of days, scratch that years, and decided to get my mind off things so I could finally relax and maybe get more than an hour or so of sleep. I was thinking, 'Hey I was almost sorted into Slytherin so they seem like they could be my kind of people on the down low". I was THINKING that for someone so against blood purity, you wouldn't be so prejudiced against a group of people with certain traits that they have in common."

"That is NOT the same thing!" Sirius yelled, cutting off Graciela as she tried to argue. "What do you mean you were almost put in Slytherin? No Muggleborn ever gets in there."

"It is the same fucking thing." Graciela ground out, her southern American accent ringing through, even as she clenched her teeth together. "Besides, my blood status is a bit murky. I'm not quite a Muggleborn, but not a Half-blood either. I have squibs on my father's side."

"But, wait…" Lily stammered, cutting off Sirius mid sputter, "But Hermione told me that she was Muggleborn. How is she Muggleborn but you aren't? How does that work?"

"Different fathers." Hermione said lightly. "My father was pure muggle; Graciela's had squib blood."

"But you guys are identical. If you guys have different fathers, how do you look identical? You should be fraternal." Remus added on.

"Forget fraternal. You shouldn't even be twins… right?" James asked.

Graciela smirked at James' naivety. "Threesome genius. Ma got pregnant at the same time with two different sperm."

All of the boys turned red at the thought, their embarrassment stopping them from replying right away. Finally, James cleared his throat. "Okay, so your fraternal. Why do you guys call yourself identical then?"

Hermione gave him a look as if to say 'Really?' before she tried to answer as best as she could. "Because we are identical. We look identical, therefore we are. We didn't always look identical. Apparently we did when we were born, but when we were separated, we grew up favoring traits of our different father's. As soon as we met again, our Twin Bond reactivated, and each and every day we changed just a little bit until we resembled exactly alike, especially as we got to know each other more and grew so close we were inseparable." Hermione shared a small, yet happy smile with her twin.

"Now, let's get back on topic guys. We have a lot of Fire Whiskey left, and we've only done one round.

About an hour later, everyone knew way too much of anyone else. While Hermione and Graciela were still uneasy about sharing too much with the Marauders and Lily. They didn't give any truly personal information away, and were always able to provide everyone a half-truth if there was something they weren't comfortable with sharing.

During one memorably drunk moment, Remus sarcastically said, "Never have I ever had a scar that wasn't somehow related to my furry little problem."

The other three marauders and Lily rolled their eyes at each other and passed the Fire Whiskey bottle around as they each took a swig. They had given up actually pouring shots about 5 shots in.

Hermione did not roll her eyes, rather worriedly looked at her twin, not even contemplating herself the scars that wracked her body that she had originally received, as she took her drink before passing it to Graciela who had gone quite stiff.

"Unless you guys have horribly interesting stories, I think I should just go first." Graciela said, as she held the bottle just under her lips, not having taken her drink yet. When she got no response other than some shrugs and looks of drunken curiosity, Graciela nodded solemnly before putting the bottle to her lips. One very unhealthily long gulp of the whiskey later, Graciela pulled a face, as everyone around her became nervous as they realized that it was serious.

'Remind me to reverse the scar linking spell later. I have more scars than I think you realized. You'll still keep the memories, but no one should have that many scars on their body, on top of the ones you've already received yourself.' Graciela quietly told her sister.

Hermione, not realizing that she was speaking out loud, replied, "Well alright. I don't even know how many scars you have totally. I know that you had plenty glamoured away every day before I even met you."

Remus, finally understanding that he dug a pit of despair for Graciela without even realizing at first winced at Hermione's statement. "Look, you don't have to say anything, if you don't want to."

"No… I think… I think I need to say it." Graciela said before taking a deep breath. Slowly, she pulled her wand out, and un-glamoured the scars away, just on the opposite arm as the Mudblood scar, as that scar was not her story to tell. Lines crisscrossed in a jagged pattern all over her arms. Graciela stared at her arm, eyes cloudy as she remembered that dark day. "I was attacked while passing through a muggle town on my way through England after I found out that I had a twin. I was on my way to a hotel for the night when I was grabbed. I thought it was just some random muggle, and I dropped my wand in surprise when he grabbed me. After weeks of looking over my shoulder after I was turned into a wolf, I finally was letting myself relax, just to get attacked again. Turns out, it was a Death Eater, trying to climb up the ladder, and attacking muggles gets one noticed, I guess. It wasn't until I tried to wandlessly stun him that we realized the other was not a muggle. My stunning spell missed, as he pushed me away as soon as he heard me scream it. He tied me up, magically, casted a couple of silencing charms, and then tried to ask me what my blood status was. When I refused to tell him, he used his wand to make these small cuts, trying to get me to tell him. After about 45 minutes, but what seemed like hours, I finally admitted that I didn't know because I had never known my birth mother, but my father was a muggle, he decided he was done with me." At this, she pulled up her shirt, showing off her pale, mark free stomach, showcasing a bright tattoo of flowers, what appeared to be lilies and cherry blossoms. Seeing everyone's confusion, she added "So he did this." She twirled her wand, undoing the glamour that hid the scar underneath the beautiful flowers.

Marring the flowers, in a sort of outline, a purple scar that looked like flame sat, looking remarkably exact to the spell that Hermione was hit with in her 5th year. Everyone's faces turned ashen and white, but no one more than Hermione. Knowing that this was one scar that had not been replicated due to Graciela's spell, Hermione suddenly had a feeling why Graciela did not share her scar. 'Gracie… who was the Death Eater who gave you that scar?' Hermione asked quietly, her mind feeling decidedly sober as she prayed that it was not who she thought.

Her prayers were in vain, as Graciela answered her sister.

'Dolohov. Anton Dolohov.'


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, it's been awhile. No, this is not an actual chapter. Going back through what i've written so far and what I still have planned, I've decided I'm going to re-write this story. So give me a few weeks, and i'll have all 11 chapters rewritten to how I like it, before continuing on with the story. I'm sorry if this makes any of you upset, but as a writer, you constantly have to edit and keep editing it until you no longer hate what you've written and I feel like I can do these characters a much better justice. With that being said, if you have any concerns about the rewrite, feel free to send me a message (I won't respond to hate mail thank you very much). Thank you guys for reading my work, all of your comments have been very helpful. 


End file.
